


A love titanic

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romanticism, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by the movie Titanic. hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of fresh paint ... the sets of china had never been used. No one had ever slept between those sheets. The Titanic was called: "The ship of dreams." And it was. It was really ...  
 

A huge crowd surrounded the majestic ship, while those responsible bother to call and split the passengers of first, second and third class ..

The crowd pushed an elegant machine. Two men opened the doors and brought out a handsome blond boy, dress amber, very elegant.

the boy had soft, fluffy blond hair and blue eyes-green that he could dominate, when it rained or was serene.

The boy began to aim the ship.

"I do not understand the reason for all this great chiasso..non seem quite so big," said the boy.

"You can be picky about many things, but not about the Titanic, Jensen ... is fabulous." He said a girl with long curly hair at his side.

Jensen grimaced.  
 

"His son is always so impossible to be amazed ..." said the girl to a man with brown hair and a few gray hairs.

The ladies laughed. "So this is the ship they say: unsinkable?"

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship, "said the girl.

Jensen made another grimace of puzzlement, and then all three went up to the catwalk.  
 

For others it is the ship of dreams ... but for me it's just a ship full of slaves that brings me back to America in chains ... certainly in the eyes of others I have everything a good family should have thought ... Jensen, and within themselves, screaming.  
   
   
   
   
*

A dark haired boy was in a tavern to play poker. The tavern was full of smoke and not there was a good smell, but Jared resisted because, if all went well, he and his friend Misha, would win a ticket to the cruise ship in that dream.

"Jared, are you crazy? You bet everything we have! "He said Misha own.

"Hey, when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose." He said Jared back.  
 

Jared took a bit 'of the scene, when he saw the other lower cards. He liked the idea of them stay on your toes.

"I'm so sorry, Misha .." she said.

"Jared, fuck you! You bet everything we have! "

"I'm so sorry, you will not see your for a family 'time ... .why us to go to America. FULL boys Wooooah! "

"Oh holy !!" Misha had the air of someone who was about to faint.

"I'll be back in homeeeeee!" Jared yelled, hugging his friend Misha, while the guy who was playing against them, not knowing who to blame, he took her with her partner, giving him a punch.

"Friends, we go Americaaaaa!"

"No, man ... the Titanic go to America ... in five minutes!" Said the bartender Ty, smiling, pointing to his watch.

Misha and Jared opened wide his mouth and started running like crazy.

They arrived at breakneck speed toward the ship. Jensen was watching below, bored, when pecked precisely these two running around like crazy, and made a surprised face.

What types. He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story there will be scenes of titanic movie but I promise that then the story will be different :)


	2. Shallow Hal?

 

The following afternoon they sailed westward, toward the coast of ireland.

The commander looked proud of his ship. "Take her to sea, Mr. Mardock..do his stretch the legss!" He said.

"Yes sir!"

The gears were moving faster and faster, as Member in charge of putting men into the coal to get them up to speed, they proceeded faster.

And also the ship proceeded faster and faster. A show.

 

Jared and Misha were there to enjoy it and to gaze at the ocean.

"Yu-uuuuuu. Watch Misha, dolphins! Do you see them? You see them ?? "

"Shut up ... you have, five years ??" Misha asked, but it was fun.  
   
At that moment he passed Jensen, angry for having discussed with his girlfriend in the taste of pictures.

 

"Between you and me, the difference is the taste of art, Valentine ... these paintings are fantastic, it's like being in a dream, in the vicinity ... there is no truth, but there is no logic."

"I find them horrible." she told her. "Who would be the painter?"

"Mah. Something Picasso type. "He replied Jensen a little 'irritated.

"Something like Picasso ..." had replied the girl, making him the verse, and Jensen even more irritated. He was gone.  
 

 

He had walked a lot, and did not know how, he found himself the same two guys who had met the day before.

He did not understand what they were looking at, but they made much ado about something that mostly in his eyes was invisible.

Maybe too much noise for not to be something nice.

He wanted to get closer.  
 

  
Jared suddenly became aware of Jensen's eyes fixed on them, and stopped of screaming like un'ossesso. Misha just saw that Jared was staring at anything other than the dolphins, also looked at him.

Jensen blushed and disappeared at the speed of light.

 

"Dude, you have scared our little prince." Misha laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Y-you say?"

"“Ah ah ah, do not blame yourself... this rich are all a bit 'delicate ..."  
   
Misha had gone back to look at the water, perhaps in search of dolphins yet. He watched for about ten minutes.

Then he turned back. "Jared, but you are enchanted ??" he asked.

"What? N-no. "Jared replied, trying to look somewhere else than the point where Jensen had just disappeared.

"Yet what are you thinking?"

"Do not say bullshit ... I was thinking ... I I'm so hungry of ravenous. We come back! "

"Listen, in your opinion, with what class is traveling? So, out of curiosity ... "Jared said, trying to sound indifferent.

"I knew you were still thinking about at the dandy! First, I suppose ... but why do you care? "

"Well, you know I'm a curious guy ..."


	3. The impatience of Jensen

Jensen was at a dinner with his father, his girlfriend, the mother of his girlfriend and two of the founders and leaders of the Titanic.

 

  
"Is the largest moving object built in the history of Man and our Chief Engineer, Mr. Andrews, naval engineer, he designed from the keel up." Said Mr. Ismay.

 

  
"Well, maybe I've put together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay" said Andrews.

  
Jensen was bored and came up with a particularly long and inhaled cigarette.

 

The father complained softly. "We are talking about important things, Jensen ... it is not polite. You know."

Jensen looked at him, sucking another drag.

"He know." He said his girlfriend, levandogli the cigarette, still smiling.

Jensen glared at her, but said nothing.

 

"Who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce? "She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course. My idea was to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, strength. "

Jensen looked at him, and then said:

"Have you ever heard of Dr. Froid, Mr. Ismay? His theories on male concerns about the size, could be particularly interesting for her. "

 

"Jensen !! what's the matter? "he scolded the father.

"Excuse me." Jensen said, waving to everyone and walked away.

 

"I apologize," said the father.

  
The girl's mother had witnessed the scene, glaring at Jensen.

"He is a loaded gun. She be will successful my child handle it? "Asked the woman, holding her hand.

The father did not know what to say, but stepped Valentine that said arrogantly: "Well, it seems from now on I'll have to be careful about what he read."

  
"Froid who it is? A passenger? "Asked Dr. Ismay.  
   
   
 

  
Jensen did not have one made. He knew he was rude. Very rude. As he also knew that he should subirsi acid father's reproaches, when he returned to his apartment, but it was so ... angry ...

He had just digested the lack of humility, these delusions on the magnitude, the superficiality ... ..and also bore ill Valentine, lately ... except that her mother had forced to get engaged to her ....

He decided to take a walk to calm down a bit '.  
   
   
   
   
*

Jared was portraying a father with his daughter watching the sea, attached to the railing.

  
"Dude, it gains at least some money with your drawings?" He asked Misha.

Jared did not answer, because he saw come out of nowhere the same guy who had set them on that day, while they were watching the dolphins.

It was absolutely certain that he would never see again.

 

The boy was leaning on the railing of one of the highest tops of the ship and had a melancholy, thoughtful look.

Jared was lost at him.

 

"Dude, are you spellbound?" Misha asked, then realized Jensen.

"Acciderbolina ... the strange the other day." He said laughing.

 

He saw that Jared had not stopped to fix it for a second and added,

"Forget it, man. You should empty a coal mine, before you can get close to someone like him. "

"W-why would I want to?"

"Well, because otherwise not let approached you .." he said Misha-factly.

"No, I meant..why want me approached ... to someone like him?"

"Ahhh. Well, it seems to me obvious! For the money, right? Become wealthy friends brings enormous benefits. "

"Did you mean that ..."

"Sure, pal, what else I should understand?"

"N-nothing." Said Jared uncomfortable. Homosexuality in those days was hidden and still little known, even for Jared and Misha.  
 

  
Jared stared at him, and Jensen suddenly looked up at him.

He looked away, but then about again. Perhaps he too had recognized him.

After a few seconds, though, he returned Valentine, that touched his arm.

 

"Leave me alone." He said, walking away, while Valentine moved his arms in exasperation.

Jared chuckled to himself.


	4. A hero

POV JENSEN

  
... This is my whole life ... the infinite procession of parties, societies, dances, yacht, polo matches ... always the same rough people, the same stupid chatter ...

  
Jensen felt like the edge of a precipice, and there was no one to restrain him. No one to whom the thing mattered, or that realize this

 

 

 

*  
Jared could not get to sleep. In his mind still he thought back to that weird guy. it seemed to him that he was very unhappy. Of course, he had only seen him twice, and in passing, but ...

  
Suddenly you feel surpass by one who was running. He rose from the bench on which he lay looking at the stars, and saw that it was still the same guy.

  
That guy is a real devil, he thought surprised.  
   
   
   
Jensen had raced at breakneck speed. He had not even noticed the people who surpassed. In his mind it was as if there were no more, as if they were ghosts, because he, even if not it was still, it would soon become. Would be dead.

In his mind it was already.

In his mind a fleeting memory ... that day when he saw that boy - Jared, although he did not know what it was called - he watch the ocean.

Perhaps he had predicted his death, he thought Jensen delirious. Yeah, that guy knew how to look into the future, and now he was going to die, and he could not even see him one last time.

I do not know not even his name ... he thought, climbing the parapet, and climb over.

Under him, the dark water.

He began to look at the water, just rocking with your hands, when you hear a voice.  
   
 

"Do not do it, please." He said Jared's voice.

Jensen he was surprised, and almost fell into the sea for surprise.

He was that guy! and spoke! And he had the voice of an angel! He did not know that the angels could talk!

"Stand back, do not approach!" Rebuked him, trembling.

"The two of us we've met ... remember? Twice! I wanted to say something, talk to you, but I did not. Maybe it was better if I do..considerate the circumstances. "

"I remember you ... you're the guy who wrote on the ship .."

"I portray people." Jared said with a smile.

 

 

Jensen was surprised, but continued. "And that day you is shouting, with his friend, looking at the ocean."

"Yes, we watched the dolphins." Said Jared, softened, but approaching a bit 'more.

"NO! Do not approach! The dolphins said? What's funny to watch the dolphins? "He asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so cute, and tender, and sweet ... you should see them jump and emerge from the water."

Jensen was lost for a few seconds. "The people I know ... They will never would find funny."

  
"And why you want to jump? For them? If we now by my hand, we could try to see them together ... but if you throw now, will never see the show that I saw. Believe me, it's worth it. "He said, extending his hand.

  
Jensen missed watching the boy's eyes, and for a few seconds was almost about to give up, but then said, "What do you want that i care to dolphin amounts. Now I'll jump. You stay back! "

 

"No, it will not."

"What does it mean that I will not? You does not know me! "Jensen said, abandoning for a moment his depression, to wonder that insolent.

"You would have already done it."

"You're distracting me. Go away. "

"I can not. Now we are inside. If you jumps, I will be forced to dive into the water to save you! "He said, starting to take off his jacket, and to unlace his shoes.

"No! do not do it. Would kill you! "

"Well I would not do, but kill me ... it takes more. I worry a lot more cold water. "

"How cold?"

 

"Cold. Have you ever heard of Wisconsin? I grew up there. Once, as a child, my father and I went fishing on the frozen lake. Well, the ice gave way and I fell. Believe me, fall into the water over there, it's like having your body pierced by a thousand knives. He can not breathe, or think of anything. Only the pain. For this reason I not want to dive behind you, but apparently I have no choice. "He said.

 

Jensen stared at him in terror. That guy from the air so clean. So young. He was willing to end his life ... for him?

 

"Unless you do not want to spare this task." Jared said, noting the hesitation of Jensen.

"You're crazy."

"It is not the first to say, ma..con all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging on the prow of a ship." Said Jared kind.

"Come on, give me your hand. You will not want to commit such foolishness. "And he said, handing it to him.

 

Jensen took it and turned, slowly, coming face to face with the boy.

 

 

 

His eyes were magnetic, and looked at them only a moment, before lowering his gaze.

  
But the boy kept looking at him.

  
"My name is Jared Padalecki." He said.

"Jensen ackles."

 

 

The angel smiled, and Jensen was lost in that smile, and then ...

It all happened in seconds. He slipped and was about to fall into the sea.

 

"NOOOOO!"

"I grabbed !!" Jared said, trying to reassure him.

"AHHH. Help me, please, help me, please! "

"Calm down, please, do not give up. Do not give up! "Jared said.

"Listen to me. I keep you. Do not let you. Now you pull up, come on! "

Jensen calmed at that, and pushing down with the pelvis and relying on incurrence of the boy

 

He braced himself with his feet, to pull himself up, while the guards, alarmed by the cries Jensen, were already rushing.

Jared succeed Jensen was able to pull up, and ended up hugging each other, with Jensen who clung to his back, while Jared made a last effort to get him on permanently.

The final backlash, however, made them both fall to the ground, lying down, one above the other.

 

"What the hell is going on here ???" she asked one of the guards, looking at the two, and Jared looking with suspicion.

 

 

*

  
"So you wanted to see the propellers?" Asked Valentine to Jensen.

"Yes..i ... I leaned a bit '... a bit' too much ... and I slipped ..."

Jared looked surprised.

"I would have fallen into the sea, but ... Mr. Padalecki saved me and almost fell even him." He continued Jensen, uncomfortable.

"Well, then the guy is a hero !!" said the friend who was with them. "I would say to go back to our brandy!"

  
"You're freezing. Let's go inside! "Said Valentine, attached to Jensen.

"Wait a minute ... this guy saves ... the man you love, and you do not say anything? 'Said Jensen, annoyed.

"Obviously I'm happy, but what else can I say? I thank you ?? "Valentine asked, puzzled by that accusation.

 

"... Maybe, you may also join us for dinner, and delight all diners with your heroic tale." Jensen said, smiling at Jared.

"Absolutely. I'll be there. Thanks. "He smiled at him, Jared. His heart warmed to see how Jensen to give the you with that naturalness.

"Thank you." She smiled at Jensen, with amiable tone of one who usually is going to give a kiss.

Here it is. Had given again the you.

  
And if just saying "you", had beaten the heart stronger, who knows what would happen when he would say *we.*  
   
Jensen and his girlfriend had left him and he was enchanted like an idiot.

  
Their friend was staring at him again.

"You'd better fasten those" he said, smiling, referring to the Jared's shoelaces.

 

Jared looked at them, but not he made a move.

  
"It is extraordinary that Mr. Jensen has slipped so suddenly and she has had time to take off your jacket and shoes. You think? "She asked again, with a little smile, and went off leaving him stunned.


	5. All you want is someone to save you

"I live on my own since I was 18 years . almost four years. Four years to make the wanderer for the world. "Said Jared.

Jensen stared at him as they walked on to the bridge of the ship.

"I know what you're thinking ... poor beggar." Jared said with a laugh.

"Actually I was thinking ... I envy you, I would like ... to be like you, to be free to go wherever i want." He said with deep look.

It was the turn of Jared to look him

"Yes, I know what you're thinking ... poor rich kid ... what do you know about poverty." Said Jensen.

"I was not really thinking about that at all. I was thinking about what ever may be happened to this guy to get him to make a gesture like that. "

"Pretty much ..." said Jensen, Tugging his hands. "The world I live in, the people that is part of ... inertia and immobility of my life."

Jared stopped his hand, on which gleamed a ring. The engagement ring of Jensen.  
   
"God ... look at that kind of thing. He would go immediately to the bottom. "He said laughing.

"They were sent 500 invitations to the engagement party. Will be present all the high society of Philadelphia, "said Jensen.

  
"Do you love her?" She asked Jared.

"As??"

"You love her?"

Jensen laughed. "You are very rude to ask such a thing."

"It is a simple question. You love this girl or not? "

"The fact that I let you give me of you, does not mean you'll be able to take these liberties!"

"Could not you just answer the question?" Jared laughed.

"I do not know you and you do not know me, I would say to come back to her, to keep her distance ... she's rude, crude and inappropriate ... ... Mr. Jared Padalecki ... it was a pleasure, I tried to thank you, and now that I thanked you ... "Jensen said, shaking his hand.

"And even insulted ..."

"Well, he deserved it ..." said Jensen, continuing to shake it.

  
"Sure.."

"Sure.."

Both continued to move in the other hand tight.

  
"I thought he was going." Said Jared.

"Indeed!" Said Jensen, heading back.

  
Then he turned, saying, "You are so annoying."

Jared laughed.

Jensen came back. "A momento..non's me I must be going. This is my field. You go away. "

"Look, look ... now who is rude?" Jared smiled.

Jensen smiled, and then snatched the notebook he was holding.

  
"What is this stupid object that brings with it? Who are you? An artist? Thing?"

Jared did not answer and Jensen began to leaf through it.

Jensen sat on a deck chair and said: "These are quite beautiful."

  
Jared sat down beside him and Jensen moved a bit 'embarrassed. "Jared ... are really admirable."

 

"They not have been very successful in the old Paris." Said Jared.

Jensen continued to look and saw pictures of naked women, but also men.

  
"They ... were made live?" Asked Jensen a bit 'embarrassed.

"Yes. It is an interesting thing in Paris. There are many people willing to undress. Anyway, look at this lady. She sat every evening in a bar, wearing all the jewels she had, waiting his lost love. they called she, Madame Bijou. "

 

Jensen stared at him with a penetrating gaze.

"You have a gift, Jared ... you hear the people."

"I hear you." replied, Jared.

"And then?" He asked Jensen, smiling and blushing without understanding why.

"All you want is someone to save you." And he said Jared.

Jensen stared at him, scared and impressed.


	6. I want your friendship

Ismay was talking to the captain of the ship.

"You have not yet put into operation the last four boilers." He said.

"No, I do not see the need. The Titanic is progressing beautifully. "Said the captain.

"You see, the press already knows the size of Titanic ... now I wish they marvel of his speed ... .."

"I prefer not to overload the engines until you have taken a proper break-in, Mr. Ismay."

"Try to think ... a captain like you, try to think about that pretty grand finale for his last journey, if cogliessimo everyone by surprise arriving in New York earlier in the evening! We will end up on the front page! He would close with a flourish his career.

The captain glared at him.

"But of course, I'm just a passenger." Ismay said, inhaling with the cigar.  
   
   
   
*

"After working on that fishing boat Monterei, I went to Los Angeles ..."

"Why can not I be like you, Jared? Go to the horizon and the infinite ... when I feel like ... "said Jensen. Both were looking at the sea.

"If vuoi..potrei accompany you in any of my travels .."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! We'll drink beer from peanuts and will ride wild horses! "

"You're crazy." Jensen laughed.

 

Behind him appeared John, the father of Jensen.

"Dad ... I can introduce Jared Padalecki?"

"Enchanted." John said, glaring at him.  
   
   
   
   
*

Two hours after dinner, Jared was a nervous wreck, and in his underwear was looking for something in her closet.

 

"Hey, man ... if you want I can lend you something." He echoed Misha.

"Thank you, but I'd rather something of mine ..." he said Jared continuing to rummage, when someone knocked on the door.

"Wait, you idiot ..." Jared said as he tried frantically to get back jeans, while very sadistically Misha was already opening the door.

  
"Jared!" Was the voice of Jensen.

Cabbage. Jared was embarrassed. "Jensen!"

  
"Um .." debuts Jensen, trying not to dwell on even half of Jared discoveries legs

"I'm sorry ... I ... I was looking for ... a dress for tonight!" he said.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to give you this. "

"Jensen, but ..." said Jared surprised, while Jensen put him almost in his hands.

 

"My dress is a few years ago, when I was ... a bit 'leaner ... should fit you." He said softly.

"You should not have."

"Okay, guys, I'm going to drink me something under ... Mr. Ackles, also make yourself at home ... sure I imagine that his house is much more luxurious." He said Misha walked away, realizing he had to leave them alone.

Of course, he did not think a love interest, though he realized that it had to be born a strong friendship between them, and although it was a bit 'jealous, on a subconscious level he knew that their relationship was not to be compared to the one he had with Jared and especially the link with Jared was not threatened by what could be born with Jensen.

Misha was a very intelligent man.  
 

 

 

"Character singles your friend." Said Jensen.

"Oh yes, Misha is so. It is an ironic kind. Quiet, after the first moment of irritation, then it becomes funny! "

"So ... I do not find irritating." He said Jensen laughed, impressed by the perspicacity of Jared.

Jared looked at him with a smile.

"So ... so it works? I saved your life once and think you know everything about me? "Jensen smiled.

"No. to tell the truth, I did not think you'd let me borrow your dress. Here are amazed. "

"But ... you have not tried it yet." Jensen said blankly.

" You want to i try it now?" Jared asked in amazement.

"Sure!" Said Jensen, his eyes widening as if it were obvious. "If you're not, I'll have to look for another one and we must not be late for dinner!"

Jared stared at him. "Why do you take so much trouble ??"

"It is the least I can do after that ...."

"I do not want your gratitude, Jensen ..." Jared said, approaching him, while blacks had already slipped the pants, but was still shirtless.

"N-no ??"

"... I want your friendship." Jared said, looking at him closely, as he pulled on his shirt.  
 

  
Jensen felt he lacked the air. He walked away from Jared who was buttoning his shirt buttons.

  
"These beds ... look very comfortable ..." she said, sitting on his own.

"Really? However what it is mine. "

Jensen moved quickly and Jared laughed. "You can stay. Not you break. "

"You never know, you know, considering ..."

Jared it became sad.

 

"I did not mean to offend. That is ... you know, I told the truth ... ... I wanted to sleep in beds so humble as a child ... seem soft, and semplici..ma my blankets were always so precious and silk sheets ... sometimes my parents did not allow me even to lie down or play jump over them with my little friends, not undo it. "

"Your mother? Do not you tell me ... you are not coming by ship with you? "

"she... she ... she are separated!" Jensen said bitterly.

"Forgive me. I should not be indiscreet. "

"My mother ... nobody ... I had never asked prima..neanche my fiancee."

"Jensen..i'm sorry....i .."

"No .." Jensen said, raising his hand. "Thanks." He added, touching his shoulder and going out.

"Jensen!"

"See you at dinner. Oh, by the way. You're fine! "Jensen smiled.

Jared watched him go, worried.


	7. Dinner with jealousy outline

At 20:00 o'clock, Jared got ready to go to dinner in first class, after a warm Misha had wished him good luck and said ear "Go and conquest them, hero."  
 

Jared go down a majestic staircase. In front him chandeliers and torches illuminated the living room like a Christmas tree.

It was all so luxurious. He moved to seek Jensen, the outlook of millions of invited, but did not find him.

Then you hear a tap on the shoulder.

Jensen.

The radiant smile, and it was beautiful, dressed entirely in white, like an angel appeared from heaven and came on a mission to Earth.

  
 "Jared! You look great! "Jensen seemed impressed. She had seen him before, when he had not yet donned the jacket. He went to him and straightened his tie. He looked at him with adoring eyes.

  
"Thanks ... also you," said Jared, focusing on Valentine, who was coming.

"May I present my girlfriend, Valentine? Countess Du Blanch. "

"Of course, also she is beautiful." Jared said, realizing too late that it has added "also", but the two did not seem to have noticed.

Valentine smiled, but Jared was not sure it was a sincere smile.

After all neither his it was  
   
 

 

They entered the great hall filled with round tables and richly decorated with orange tablecloths.

Jared was a little 'disappointed. He wanted to get close to Jensen, but it was not possible. Someone pointed out to him where he was to sit down and was definitely far from Jensen.

He saw out of the corner that Jensen stretched a little 'head. Perhaps because he wanted to see him.

That thought made him smile.

"Jensen, you're doing?" She asked Valentine still standing, committed to speak to a duke.

Jensen was able to be seen by Jared and motioned for him to come to him.

Jared shook her head, terrified to make some move to other unwelcome guests.

Jensen muttered annoyed, while Valentine was taking place at his side.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
*

"Where does he live exactly Mr. Padalecki?" Asked John, the father of Jensen.

"For now, my address is the third class of the Titanic, then I'll be in God's hands."

Jensen smiled.

"And where is the money to travel?" Asked the father.

"I move from place to place working. I prefer the cargo ships, but the Titanic ticket I won with a lucky hand at poker. "

"And he likes this existence without roots ??" asked John.

Jared is a little strange 'to that question apparently a bit' sour.

Immediately after you feel a chair approach behind him.

Jensen.

"I would say yes. He likes. It is the best way to learn new cultures, learn about the world. "Said Jensen, going to sit next to Jared and doing so well that the other guests had to move around to give him room.

Jared looked surprised. "Open your mind." smiled Jensen at Jared.

  
"Jensen, are you crazy? Do not make me do the figures. Return to your place! "John said angrily.

"Sorry Dad, but from where I was, I could not see much, and I would watch to face the man who saved my life, when he speaks." Jensen said, not at all intimidated.  
   
"This guy speaks well!" Said the guests in chorus, applauding those words, while Valentine and John had an air funeral.  
   
"Anyway, I too would like to travel. Travel the world. "He said smiling at Jensen and Jared laying a hand on him, making him blush.

"I asked a question to the boy, son. Not to you. "He said through clenched teeth John.

"Yes, sir. I like it. And I endorse everything that he said his son. "He said Jared fearless.

 

 

The dinner went on without major hitches, but shortly after he took the second, Valentine disappeared into thin air and John forced him to go and look.

Jared after qulache minute, managed to invent of needing to use the bathroom, and stood up, while John was looking bad.

He went in the bathroom, hoping that Jensen and Valentine were there, and had luck.  
 

  
"How dare you leave me alone for them all this time to go sit with a stranger!" Cried Valentine.

"I should explain again for the thousandth time? You're my girl, and you're a noble, and Jared is here alone, not knowing anyone ... I .... "

"I do not care!" She said the countess hysterical, waving to send him away.  
   
Unfortunately, the two realized that Jared was eavesdropping behind the door.

"But well. poor boy. Hero. Friend of my boyfriend, and now spy. "The girl said referring to Jared, coming out of the bathroom in a hurry.

 

"Look, man ... I did not want."

"It's all right Jensen. indeed, forgive me, I did not causar trouble to you and your girlfriend. It's my fault."

"Do not mention it as a joke. Valentine is capricious and spoiled ... and I ... I do not know how to Stay close to her..excuse me. "He said, past him and out of the bathroom too.  
   
   
   
The dinner went on without too many dramas and fine, fairly quiet. When at last the guests got up, Jared went to greet Jensen.

"Do you have to go already?"

"Yes, I come back to my poor accommodation. It was a pleasure ... Jensen. "He said, shaking his hand.

Jensen smiled in greeting mo, only to realize that Jared had left a note.

Watched him go, a bit 'dazed, as he opened.


	8. Just a joke

**I wait you on the great bridge of the third class.**

**Jared.**  
 

 

  
Jensen estimated the idea of change himself, but it was in a hurry. She wanted to see him at once, because he was afraid for some reason, that if he delayed, he would not have found any more after.

He managed to leave the salon and to dismiss the guests, without arousing suspicion.

He arrived at the point indicated by Jared almost running. It was already dark.

"Jared!"

"There was no need to rush so."

"You made me frightened. You should ... you should to tell me something? "

"In fact there were some things I wanted to tell you after dinner." He said.

Jensen waited with trepidation.

 

  
"First of all, thank you for not letting me eat alone. Clearly I am not a child, but ... "

"Quiet, it was the least ..."

"And then I'm sorry to have caused problems with your girlfriend."

"There's no need ..."

"And then, if you'll let me, I would like to ... take you with me in some of my travels, and ... you know different things you might not know ... do not want to belittle clear your culture, just that some things only the people of populin ... ehm. "

"It would be wonderful." Jensen said, his eyes twinkling.

Jared stared at him. He had beautiful eyes.

  
"Well ... um ... I was thinking ... if you want, I begin away ..."

"Do what?" Jensen asked in awe.

Jared took him by the arm and pushed him flat behind a wall.

  
**And then he kissed him.**  
 

  
It was a kiss to die. Maybe just a little 'sharp, but still thin. Not too invasive.

Jensen did not react immediately. clearly he was surprised, but smiled in the kiss.

Perhaps neither he was know.

Jared is perhaps held few seconds too long on her lips, and Jensen pushed him away floor, as if he not really wanted to do it.

 

"What the hell ?? You know they could arrest you for something like that? "She asked. He was upset. At the time, homosexuality was little known, but for sure everyone knew who risked arrest.

"A joke. Just a joke! "Jared said raising his hands, feeling like an idiot.

"Y. you..kissed me ... ... and you call it a joke?"

"It ... ehm..per please do not offend you. "

Jensen chuckled. "Would these things you would teach me?"

"Um ... you do not think bad. No, they are not. This was a harmless thing. "

**"Harmless?"**

"I thought that would make you laugh."

**"Laugh??"**

Funny face of Jensen, made Jared laugh, Jensen seeing that Jared laughed, he let infected, and they laughed together.  
 

"Dude, I do not know what power you have. Any other, would take a punch in the nose. "He Said Jensen, bent double.

"So you forgive me?" Asked Jared smiling that way.

Jensen looked at him and he would have liked to kiss him again at that time.

  
"Sure. Idiot."  
 

Jensen had to greet him and Jared spread his arms instinctively.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jensen terrified, drawing back.

"I ... you did not want to hug me?" Jared asked.

"No."

"Ah." He Jared increasingly embarrassed.

Jensen went off, pretending to look bad, and Jared continued to smile.

Just like an idiot.  
   
_I'm an idiot ... he is a son of a rich father, capricious, fickle, arrogant, bossy, moody, arrogant and proud ... .proprio the kind of person I should not fall in love. Then lift your heels and Stay with far, old man ... now will regain your dignity, your pride,_

 _and you will wait at least until tomorrow before asking him to marry you._ Jared thought, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hijacked the famous feast because this scene I liked to insert hahahhah but there should also be the party! I find a way to put it <3
> 
> ps the scene of the embrace have inspired me the fantastic Merlin and Arthur of the show Merlin <3333


	9. My answer to your kiss

Jensen was unable to sleep through the night, after the kiss playfully Jared.

He went out of his cabin early in the morning, at about 08:30 and found Jared on deck.

He waited until he moved in a fairly secluded spot, and grabbed him from the corner where he was hiding.

  
"Oh my God !!" she said Jared taken aback.

"Schhh." Jensen said, motioning to be quiet, putting a finger on his mouth.

"Jensen ?? You scared me !! What the hell did at your eyes ?? "he asked, noticing the deep dark circles.

"You yesterday you kissed me!" Said Jensen.

"Come on. You are lightning. "Commented Jared.

"And I can not stop thinking about it, you know?" Jensen said, grabbing his jersey.

"Jensen ..." Jared said, looking embarrassed, to remove his hands from the jersey.

  
"Because of you. It's your fault if I can not stop thinking about it ... so you know what to do now? "

"N-no. enlighten me. "Jared said. "What?"

"Now I'll kiss you, so you'll have to think about it too, and so we equalize accounts. Why do I have to lose just i? "Jensen asked cheerfully, while Jared tried to back away.

"Listen, Jensen, I do not think Mmmmm ..." Jared trailed off when Jensen grabbed his face and planted a kiss on the mouth.

Immediately he pulled away, and Jared looked at him stunned, speechless.

  
"Well ... ehm..direi that was ..."  
"I do not think that is enough," Jensen said thoughtfully.

"J-Jens ... what ..."

  
Jensen printed him another kiss, and then another, and another, and gave him four kisses repeated relentlessly, moving only a second before starting again and the last - the fifth - dwelt more on her lips, before get out .

Jared was completely in awe. He not really wanted to smile, but could not avoid it.

"And now do not put you ideas in your head. It is only for equalize accounts. "Jensen said more asshole than ever, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well ... ehm..in short, I mean ... what are these ways? At a minimum you should first invite me to a dinner. "Said Jared.

"Do not you think it would be a bit 'unprofessional?" Jensen asked him jokingly.

"Maybe a dinner, but not a party. "Jared said.

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"You wants to come to my party tonight, Mr. Ackles ??" Jared asked.


	10. A party to the kiss

Jensen went to her party. He borrowed for the occasion, many dresses of Jared.

"you are not obliged to dress ... like this." Said Jared, watching him undress, in her room, a bit 'embarrassed.

"Stay quiet. I certainly can not present myself in a suit and tie, and then you know what? I like these clothes. They are comfortable. "Jensen said, hitching up his pants.

He walked up to Jared and he smiled sheepishly, thinking it would be wonderful if Jensen could have put his clothes more often ... well ... let's say every day? And then take them off, maybe ... or rather, getting them off of him!

"Help me." He ordered Jensen.

"Need ... help ... to put a shirt?" He asked skeptically Jared, but raised his arms right away.

"Yes! This is your shirt a bit 'tight, you're too skinny! "Jensen said with a wink.

Jared blushed and helped him put it it from the head, then tirargliela down, and in doing so, his fingers slid inadvertently on his back in the uncovered part.

Jensen shuddered.

"Perhaps it is better to take it off then," Jared said.

"N-no ... I like it, it's hot," said Jensen, blushing.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

At the party, Jensen watched Jared smiling dancing with a girl child, and applauded, as he drank beer.

His father always checked on drinking! Rarely she could enjoy the stuff that really liked!

Then he saw Misha staggered falling. Immediately she worried, but Jared motioned him not to worry, in fact right after Misha stood supported by his friends, laughed cheerful and took another glass of beer which they passed.

Jensen continued to laugh and applaud.  
   
At one point, Jared said to the girl: "Now i dance with him."

"Come." Said Jared at Jensen.

"How? But ... Jared ... "Jensen said, looking around.

"Come, come!"

It was impossible to resist the lure of Jared enthusiastic, especially when it drew to himself so decided. He did get on the dance floor, where they were dancing all and now they were truly close to her face.

  
Jensen is very much embarrassed to have him so close.

"I am not able." He said.

"Follow me." He said, putting a hand on her hip.

Jensen blushed, looking around again.

"Do not worry. Even among friends using dance. "She told him the ear.

"I do not know the steps, Jared ..."

"Neither ... follow me!"

Jensen laughed and laughed even Jared, and began to jump and to dance to the music, while Jared held his hands and tried to guide him to the music.  
   
They continued to jump from side to side, while Misha   
gassed, salts even putting on the table to dance in his underwear.

Jared and Jensen laughed at that scene.

And then they continued to dance.

At one point, Jensen missed a bit 'balance falling on a table and staining the shirt salsa.

  
Jared helped him up, and in doing so, Jensen was practically in his arms.

They smiled and looked intently into his eyes.

At that moment he had arrived one of the guards of the body of John, the father of Jensen, and saw them.  
   
   
   
*

Jared and Jensen had gone into a corner a bit 'secluded, where there was the kitchen, to try to clean up Jensen from salsa stains.

 

"I'm sorry, J ..."

"Quiet ... you call me J?" Jared asked in amazement, trying to take away the stains with a wet handkerchief.

"Yes, I ... what do you do?" Jensen asked, clutching his shoulder.

Jared moved watching Jensen's hand on his shoulder, still pressing.  
"You, what are you doing ..." he said seriously and solemnly, close to her face.

  
Jared moved closer to his face, while Jensen stared at him in awe, trapped in his arms. He is panting slightly.

  
Jared was afraid. A crazy fear of scaring him, and that Jensen will sent him away.

He approached him with agonizing slowness and felt a bit 'more sure of him, when he saw that Jensen was rough, but not in fear.

  
He hung on his every word. He want to.

Jared tilted his head, and stroked his cheek, always with a maddening slowness, and Jensen narrowed a bit 'eyes.

  
Jared moved to bring his head to his head, but slowly, like a movie in slow motion, and Jensen believed that his heart would burst if not stop beating so furiously in his chest.

Their faces were close, too close. Jensen took courage and spoke:

"Jared. Stop ... "

Jared had hoped so much that Jensen did not ask him to stop.

"Because?"

"We ... we are two men, two males. This should not happen. This can not ... "he said with his eyes closed, struggling against himself, touching the arm of Jared, to encourage it, but Jared took his hand slipped into his, and that gesture made him feel my heart in my throat with emotion.

Jared rode that moment of weakness of Jensen, for finally kiss him.

 

He kissed him, holding his face, not with arrogance, but firmly, without a trace of hesitation.

He lingered a bit 'on his mouth, still. Jensen on the other hand he could not move a muscle.

Jared at that point, he continued to kiss floor, feeling Jensen after a moment, moaning into the kiss.

  
He continued to kiss him, but now they were both sitting on the floor, against the kitchen cabinets.

Jared did not stop stroking his cheek in the kiss.

Jensen had no idea how he had to do. He had never kissed a man. He decided to follow Jared was the best route.

Then, almost without realizing it, his hands tangled in his hair.

Jared was more decisive, it is not that he was not embarrassed, but now he felt safer to kiss Jensen, realizing that Jensen wanted him, wanted him.

And now that Jensen was touching and stroking his hair that way, oh hell, just could not stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real kiss arrived <333


	11. Between kisses on the steps, fables, pajamas and honey promises

They had been kissing each other for at least 40 minutes, and even when it was time to say goodbye, and Jensen had to leave, they could not be separated. They were on the stairway leading to the Jensen's cabin. jared had wanted to accompany him.

"Hello."

And another kiss.

 Of course they are hidden in a corner.

"Hello."

And another kiss.

"You ... you should ... go .."

And another kiss that underscores the concept.

And another because Jared had been gentle in the way he said this.

And another because Jensen touched his face, framing it that way, with his own hands.  
   
At the end of ten minutes to convince himself to let go, and they were 50.

Jensen came back. "Five more minutes."

Jared had never moved and continue to kiss him.

 

And when the five minutes had passed, he told them both, which was a shame not to conclude the 60 minutes, a full hour, only for the last five minutes.

And they kissed again.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

The next morning, John, a bit 'grumpy, went down in the room where he had breakfast Jensen, and blurted out:

"One of my men told me that you were at the party of Padabecki"

 **"Padalecki ..**." Jensen pointed out, annoyed, drinking his tea.

"Jared ..." he added. As he liked to hear that name on his lips.

"You call him by name?" Asked John amazed.

"Is my friend, Dad."

"Friend? Jensen, is a poor man, like .... "

Jensen stood up from his chair with a crash.

  
" **He is a very good person, and I adore it, ok** ??? And then ... .He saved my life! Would should at least ... should at least ... liked at you ... "

"When you will finish with this scene and you will returned in you ..." John said, clearly embarrassed by the fact that the people were to turn.

"Of course, that does not interest to you if something bad were to happen to me ..." Jensen said more softly, but wounded.

John's face turned pale to become pearly white. "How can you ... how can you say such a thing, or think ... Jensen, Jensen where are you going ???"

But Jensen was gone without even finishing his breakfast.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen was now in the cab of Jared. He had quarreled with his father and all day did not see it, but it did not matter to him.

It was nice rather than Jared had offered to host it from him.

It was nice that Misha knew the two of them and had no problems.

It was good to be lying under the covers, neighbors, on the bed above, halving the bed tiny, without the thought of making love, but rather, read a powerful book about fairy tales and legends, with Jared.  
 

  
Jared was reading them to him, and in some parts they read together. Fairy tales and local legends.

It was nice to feel the softness of those sheets and the heat of Jared's body next to him.

They were dressed, but sometimes his bare foot was at odds with Jared's leg when the pants of his pajamas were slightly up for a sudden lateral movement.  
 

Here, pajamas! Yet sweeter than reading fairy tales with Jared, was the question of pajamas.

Jared had lent his red pajamas with white spots, and he instead had an identical, but blue with white spots.  
   
Misha was left a bit 'them to chat with them, initially, but then decided to cut and run and leave them alone, at the first hint of snogging.

They were grateful to him.  
   
   
"... And so that's how you seduce? Reading fairy tales wearing a pajama style cuddly teddy bear? "he said, teasing him.

"Oh God, said so sounds ... the anti sex ..." Jared said, laughing, as Jensen lay on him and teased him to the sound of kisses.  
   
"I would not say ... indeed, this pajamas you're wearing very well." He said Jensen rubbing him it all to the sound of caresses.

Jared smiled and laughed, especially when Jensen began to torture him to the sound of affectionate kisses on the neck.

 

She took his head in his hands and said with a smile: "I not wanted hoped so much luck."

"What luck?" Jensen asked, still smiling.

" What you had reciprocate me." Jared said.

"Oh..Jared ... you have no idea how you are ... .special? Thank God, if there is one, you were single and not already engaged ... and still do not believe it ... I am not believe his luck. For once luck is on my side. "

"But not smile upon me, because you are." He objected Jared, overshadowing a bit '.

"Do you believe me when I say that I have not touched her anymore since we ... we kissed? I do not want to do it, i wanted..leave her. I want only you. Only you."

Jared still had his hands on his face and his fingers slipped by going to stroke your chin and the corners near the mouth.

  
"And then maybe we'll have a whole house to ourselves! A farm, maybe! Out in the open!"

"And how can we do it with your travels around the world?"

"Well, this is a problem, in fact. Ok, no farm! We do that ... we take only a small house in the countryside, away from everyone. a place to return to, again! "

"Sounds tempting .." Jensen said with a smile brighter than Jared've ever seen him.

Then he could no longer resist and printed another kiss.  
   
They rolled together in bed, garbling each other, between laughter and more.

"I'm so ... God, Jensen, I feel so **happy .**..." Jared moaned in ecstasy, with Jensen's body lying all over him, and his face against her neck.

  
And the covers between them, reheat them and cuddle them even more.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Said Jensen.


	12. bathroom sexi

"Look, there is a bathroom in first class ... a bathroom that usually never uses anybody ... it's a beautiful bathroom ..." said Jensen at Jared's ear.

"Mmm ..." Jared said.

"Is a nice place to take a bath." He continued Jensen.

"I like how many times you repeat the word * bathroom *" Jared said.

"I was always teased the idea to have a bath there, and I even stuzzicherebbe more if you look at me swim."

"Do you want us to do it together?" Asked Jared mischievous.

"Ah-ah ... I said look, and you will do it strictly from the window."

"Window?" Jared asked in amazement.

"Yes ... there is a point on the ship, easily accessible, where, if you lean on the railing, and you just lean out, where there's this window, you can see what happens inside. Of course I will try to make myself more visible as possible. "

"Damn, Jensen ... will be a torture ..."

"Come on ... do this ... you want?" Jensen asked him, stroking his chin.  
   
   
   
Jared agreed. It was one in the morning, when it came out on the boat to go to the point indicated by Jensen.

In the distance, he saw the window indicated by Jensen.

He leaned against the railing and stared. The view was not the best.

Then he saw Jensen with a RED bathrobe and was already hopping.

 

Then he undressed and stood salivating. Because of the tents he had been able to see only her bare feet, but so was enough.

Jensen was shot in the back, and increasingly so, slipped in the tub.

He began to wash.

 

"Turn around. Turn around. Turn around. I beg you. "Jared whispered softly.

It seemed that Jensen had heard him, for he turned.

He turned and began to lather with soap.

"Oh man ..."

Then he rubbed the soap with sponge and lathered his chest with his eyes closed.

 

"Oh, shit ..."

Then he took the brush to brush and rubbed his back, up to get rid of the brush in the water, descending down to the chest ... always keeping his eyes closed ...  
 

  
And when he opened his eyes to see the reaction in the eyes of Jared, Jared was gone.

  
Sussubito Jensen was a little 'disappointed. He had disappeared so after the little show he put on for him?

Then he bothers ... and if it were passed out for too ardor?

He managed to laugh, but then worried seriously. If he had perhaps caught and had to run away in a hurry?

 

Jensen seemed undecided for another 2 or 3 minutes, then decided to get up from the tub.

"Dammit, Jared ... please think it's something important ..." he said to himself, and then rinsing and getting ready to get out of the tub.  
 

  
The door burst open and Jensen returned precisely in the bathtub, scared.

"Who is it?? Who's there ?? Jared ??? "

Jared looked at him smiling, with shortness of breath.

  
"Holygod ... .you are a fool ... .what are you doing here? I was getting worried! "

"I thought that I was too far away!"

"You are a fool ... a adorable crazy" Jensen said smiling.

Jared looked at him, still smiling, a bit 'embarrassed.  
   
Jensen's smile grew, and without saying a word, got up from the tub.

Jared looked at him open-mouthed.

 

Jensen left the bath, without taking her robe, showing itself in all its beauty.

"Well, you did not want to see me better?" Taunted Jensen.

Jared said nothing.

"You can get close, if you want" him again provoked Jensen, smiling.  
   
Jared came up to him, and waved a timid and uncertain hand to his chest, just stroking him.

  
A gentle caress, barely visible, and Jensen shuddered.  
   
"I have to give you something .." said Jared, astound him.

He took from his pants pocket a pendant brass and handed it to her.

 

 

 

"From what I remember, I always had ... I would wish that is your ."

"Jared, but then you ..."

"You think I came here for that? I mean, you're beautiful, but this is ... a protective amulet, you know. "Jared said, smiling so sweetly.

"Put it." Said Jensen, who was moved.

Jared put it to him with shaking hands, and then gave him a kiss on impulse.

 

Immediately he broke away when you hear footsteps hurrying to get to the room.

Jensen looked at him frightened, disappear in a closet.

The moment the door flew open, Jensen returned to the bath with a leap.  
   
"Dad !!" called outraged, Jensen.

"Jensen is ... everything ok ??"

"I was relaxing, before you came here! But what is wrong with you ?? "

"I ... I have not seen you more, and ..." John said, lingering with sull'amuleto eyes around his neck Jensen.

"What ??" Jensen asked more and more indignant, putting a hand to cover the amulet.

"You should not stay here, come on!"

"I'm naked! Get out of here, I dress and follow you! "

"No ... there's no one else here, right?"

"Are you crazy???"

"So..not bother you if i check, right?" John asked, approaching the closet.

  
Jared in the closet covered her eyes with her hand and mouth

 **"You will not do anything like that! Now get out of here**! " Jensen said.  
 

 

John consent, but not before he had asked Jensen:

"Where did you get that strange amulet?"

"I have bought him alone. Now get out! "Said Jensen increasingly hostile.

John obeyed, closing the door behind him, while Jared sigh of relief in the closet.


	13. Heart fallen pieces

_"As far as I can remember, I always had this ... I want that have you this_ " Jared had said, talking about the pendant he had given him, when they had both escaped the cyclone John, that almost surprises Jared in bathroom Jensen.

  
Jensen kissed him tenderly and then ran to his room, with the promise that tomorrow they would be seen again.

 He had slept clutching the pendant and dreaming Jared. He smiled during the dream  
   
The next morning, it was much less idyllic. Jensen had come down for breakfast and found John and Valentine at the table, who were waiting for him.

They ate breakfast in silence, utter embarrassment, but then Valentine said:

 

"I thought you come to me yesterday night."

Jensen gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Honey, not in front of my father." He said.

"No, Jensen. Valentine is right. How come you did not go to her yesterday tonight? "Asked John glacial.

"I was tired." He said, a little ashamed '.

"Mmm ok ... Valentine, how about going to aim those wonderful plants that give on display on the bridge? My son and I'll talk to father to son. "

"Yes." she said Valentine, going away immediately.

 

"But ..." he said Jensen shocked.

"Who was in the bathroom with you, yesterday, Jensen? I'll ask you only once. "

"Dad, this is ... it's absurd! You saw yourself that I was alone yesterday! "Protested Jensen.

"Then who gave you that stupid deal that keep your neck?"

"This not stupid," said Jensen, jumping up. "Besides, n-no ... I have bought me alone, okay? During one of the wooden art exhibitions that are very fashionable on this ship. "Jensen said, knowing it was a bit 'weak as an excuse, and John seemed to feel the same way.  
   
"Do you know Jensen, a man who buys an amulet alone ... is a bit 'strange, is not it? Done then from someone like you, it is definitely not versosimile ... "he said, walking around the latter.

Jensen was starting to be a bit 'nervous.

  
"Indeed ... it is very unlikely!" Snapped his father giving him an angry slap, knocking the boy to the ground, and making turn the table.  
   
"I know you was at the party of that dandy spit judgments of Padalecki." Said John.

"You had me followed by your henchmen." Jensen said, holding his cheek.

"You will never see him again!" Said John.

"You can not command me like I was a foreman in one of your mills." Jensen said.

John looked at him.

"I am your son." challenged Jensen rising.

"Yes you are. You do not ruin this family for your whims. Now back by Valentine and tries to be a good boyfriend. "He said, walking away.  
   
"I can not be the one to pay because the mother has left you. Because she has left us. "He said Jensen.

John she feels it, and he was paralyzed. He stopped, but did not turn around. And then he walked on.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

"And then we kissed, and then we escaped both. Oh, Misha, had lips so soft. "He said Jared throwing himself on the bed.

"Do not say Oh Misha in that tone, or your beau back spewing smoke from his nostrils, my dear." He said Misha doing the sickly sweet voice.

"Stop it." He said Jared laughing and then no longer able to stop.

"Are you feeling bad?" he asked Misha to tease him.

"Shit, Misha ... I think ... I think being **in love ..**. and no one can stop me from being with him, no." He said Jared ecstatic.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile, in her room, Jensen was changing clothes.

John came in and sat down in his chair.

"Have a seat, does as well as your own stuff." he invited him sarcastically Jensen.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I should not have hit you. "

"I guess this is the best you can get from you, then pretend that it is enough to me, and I will accept your apology, pretending that I'm pretty." He replied Jensen.

  
"Jensen, listen. You know that we have no more money. "He Said John desperate.

"Of course I know, Dad. you remember at me every single day. "He Said Jensen bored.

"Your mother has abandoned us leaving us a long list of debts. You and Valentine are a lovely couple, she is rich, this will ensure our survival. "

"How can you put such a burden on my shoulders?" Jensen asked.

"Why are you so selfish?" Asked John.

"Ah, I would be selfish?" Jensen asked.

"Since Mary has left me, you're the only thing I have left. Not disappoint also you. Do not let it end up in ruins, we put all our nice things for auction. "

Jensen was so desperate that he had to turn, because he could not look at him.

"I know you feel something for that guy, Jensen."

Jensen shuddered, shot back.

"As a Catholic man should tremble with anger and indignation at what in God goes against nature, but I will not. Because you're my son. And fathers do this. Protect their children.

It also helps you to me, Jensen. We go out together from this abyss. "

 

Jensen closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, but he did not want to upset his father more than they should, then John did something that shocked even more Jensen instead.

he handed him a bracelet. Not a bracelet whatsoever. The ocean was the heart. A big blue diamond heart-shaped.

 

Dad had given it to her mother.

"Dad ... .what ..." Jensen said shocked.

"It was of your mother. I gave at her. I want you to have it now, and that the gifts at Valentine. "

"No, not that! It was of my Mother, do not ... "

"That's why!" Insisted John desperate. "I can not bear to have it before our eyes every day. Please. Liberamene. Give at the woman you will marry. "Said John.

  
Jensen took it and another piece of his heart fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with the emergence Ocean Heart: ***


	14. Open your eyes

Jensen was dancing with Valentine in the ballroom of the first class. He was very sad.

At that moment, Jared came down the stairs of the first class, trying to reach it.

 

"Sir, you should not be here." He said the porter at the door.

"I just have to talk to a person, I was here the other night. Do not you remember me? "

"Not really, sir."

"Please, I just need to talk to a person."

Just then he came one of John's henchmen.

  
The Messrs Ackles continue to appreciate your company and assistance, and they asked me to give him that, as a token of their gratitude."

"I do not want his money, I just want ..."

"They also asked me to remind you that you have a third-class ticket and that his presence is no longer welcome here ... now I could make her escorted by my men or let you come back in the third class by himself, do you prefer?"

Jared went away angry, without even taking his money.

  
In his mind he kept ringing the ticket that Jensen had made him find his cabin.

 

Jared, I can not see you anymore

Forgive me

jensen

 

If Jensen believed that he would let it go like that, you mistaken.  
   
   
   
*

"He did not deserve to be treated like that, Dad." Jensen told him the ear.

He shone suffering from every pore, and John in spite of everything, I had a little 'pain.

  
"Honey, a handful of money and you'll see how he'll get all the affection that now says he feels for you. Believe me, they are all made so! Even your mother. "

Jensen did not appreciate the comparison, but before he could reply, he returned the henchman as before, saying:

"What do I do with these? He did not want these. "

John looked at him in surprise, before turning to his son who was running away from the hall, struck by this gesture.

"You idiot!" Snarled his henchman.

"Now what have I done?" He asked quizzically.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Another warning iceberg," said a man to the commander.

"Thank you, Sparks."

The commander saw that Jensen was staring at him worried and he hastened to add: "Do not worry. It is normal for this time of year, in fact we are losing speed. I just ordered the last boilers to light. "

Jensen was puzzled, but said nothing.  
   
Meanwhile Jared was bypassing the various rails of the ship, in order to reach Jensen.  
   
   
   
*

During the walk with Mr. Andrews, Jensen let out his doubts.

"Mr. Andrews, I did a quick calculation on the number of lifeboats, multiplying the capacity of each e..mi forgive, but ... it seems there are not enough lifeboats for all the passengers."

"Only for half. He does not miss a thing, Jensen.

Jensen looked puzzled.

"I did install a new type of crane that could hold a new row of boats in more towards this side, but there were those who argued that the bridge would have a messy look too, so my proposal was rejected, but still we are talking about an unsinkable ship. You sleep quiet . "

Andrews walked forward, and Jensen was going to reach it, but Jared, hidden under an overcoat and a gray hat that he had stolen in a deck chair, pulled him to him, quickly.

"Come with me," he said quickly.

Jensen was just in time to make a muffled sound of surprise, as he was being pushed into an empty room.

 

 

"Jared, this is not possible ... I can not see you." Jensen said, trying to get out.

"I had to talk to you." Jared said, pushing him against the wall. "You left me with a ticket."

"Jared, listen ... I'm engaged, I will marry Valentine...i love Valentine".

"Jensen, you're not sure a sugary, I would say that you're a spoiled bitchy"

Jensen grimaced, but Jared stroked his chin, adding:

"But beneath this facade you are the person more beautiful, more stunning, more radiant ... more incredible, I've never met ..."

"Jared, do not make things more difficult ..."

"Listen, I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works, I have ten dollars in my pocket and I know ... but now there are too inside, you jumps or I jump, remember? I can not let you go without the certainty that you'll be fine. I wish only that. "

"I will be fine. I'll be fine, really. "

"Really?" He asked Jared, putting a hand on his chest, resting it on her pendant, which had not yet taken off.

  
Jensen winced. "You can not even take it off, right? You may not be able to totally get rid of what we have tried and heard, not entirely. "

"Jared ..."

Jared kissed him on impulse, and Jensen kiss reciprocate, softly, almost crying

"You can not even reject me, do you?"

"Jared, let me go .."

"You live in a cage, Jensen, and you will die if you are not free. Maybe not right away because you are strong, but sooner or later ... "

"Jared, we are two men. It can not work!"

"Is this then? Jensen, you can not judge the love based only on the type woman - man. You're better than this. I know you."

"No, you do not know me. Not as good as you think! "Jensen said, freeing himself with great suffering of his narrow and going away, but Jared still said:

"If you really do not love me, give me back the pendant, Jensen! Get rid of it! "Said the last word with nervous reactions.

Jensen looked at his own hand and his own nervous fidgeting fingers like claws, trying to grab the necklace, but without actually touching it.

he touched him, touched him, but then let go of the hand with a click.  
 

Jared looked at him sad.

"It's not up to you to save me, Jared." tell Jensen and he left.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen needed air. He kept walking without a goal, when you hear a woman say to another:

"A boundless love, yet cruel at the same time, but it is not this what makes love? It is not always cruel to the people we love, thinking to do good? "

Jensen was hit by similar utterances and stopped to listen.

"In my long life as a nurse I had never happened to such a thing. Getting to separate from her husband so as not to make him suffer for his untimely death ... crazy stuff ... "

 

"Sorry if I dare ..." said Jensen. "I could not help but feel ... even I could participate in what I believe to be a good story?"

The ladies seemed surprised but the woman who was talking, said:

"Not much to say ... a woman suffering from a terminal cancer ... I ... I was attending the confessed during his last days of life, he had no one to say goodbye, because so much loved his family from prefer that the hated because they believed he had abandoned them, rather than seeing them suffer his death. "

Suddenly the air became too heavy for Jensen.

"He said what was it called?"

"I do not know the name, but I think her name was Mary, and had a strange tattoo of a butterfly on her arm!"  
 

  
I tattooed this butterfly because it symbolizes two wings, which is you. You are my wings. "Mary said to her son and her husband.  
 

Jensen ran at breakneck speed, weeping bitterly.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

It was sunset, and Jared was looking at the sea, leaning against the bow of the ship.

  
Jensen managed to find him, and told him.

"Hello Jared. "

Jared looked surprised, smiling.

Jensen came up to him softly.

Jared stroked his cheek, feeling wet.

  
"Did you cry .." he said in surprise.

Jensen smiled.

"Because?"

"I came across two women on the ship, they spoke of a woman with terminal cancer who was separated from his family because he preferred that the hated for letting them rather than let them suffer by telling them that he was dying."

"Jensen, you think ..."

"I do not think so. I know. "

"Holygod ..." Jared said, continuing to stroke his cheek.

  
"You were right, Jared. You were right about everything. I realized I was blind and I thought who knows how many other things escape me. "  
   
They embraced.  
   
"Jensen give me your hand."

Jensen did.

"Now close your eyes. Power. Do not peek. Go up to the railing. Hold on. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Keep your eyes closed."

Jared took his arms and stretches them to him in a horizontal line, then held hands on waist.

  
"Ok, now open your eyes."

   
Jensen opened them and saw the sea below him, which flowed fast and wonderful and the wind in your face and arms, everywhere.

"Jared, I'm flying!" Said delighted.

Jared clasped his hands now outstretched, with his and Jensen squeezed.

Their hands continued to intertwine, aspens and fluffy.

And then they went down their arms intertwined with the life of Jensen.

They looked each other. Jensen felt completely lost and took the initiative to clear those few centimeters that separated their lips, and kiss him.


	15. Draw me

Jared had brough Jensent in an empty room.

  
"Um ... luxurious like room ..." said Jared, a little 'uncomfortable.

"I brought you here because I had to give you something." Jensen said mysteriously.

Jared looked confused, then Jensen went to the safe, punched in a few numbers and pulled out a very nice bracelet.

"Wow ... what a beautiful bracelet. It's a sapphire? "Jared asked.

"A diamond. The Heart of the Ocean. It belonged to my mother. "

"it's beautiful."

"My father wanted me to I give to Valentine, as a token of love, but I want to give it to you."

"Thing? Jensen, no, I can not accept ... is your mother, I not .. "  
   
Jensen walked over to him and whispered, "is mine to give to the one that I want. As well as my heart. "  
   
"Jensen ..."

Jared was speechless in front of such beauty and sweetness of words and feelings.

"I'm in love with you, Jared ..."  
 

Now Jared felt her heart. He did not expect such a sweet and poignant statement. He thrilled the lot and snapped instinctively to kiss him.

  
They kissed for a kiss that tasted of melodies, of sweetness, of love, of dreams and ideals long forgotten.

  
"Are you crying? Silly. "Jensen said, taking away a tear away from her face, and putting the bracelet on your wrist.

"But are you also crying!" Jared said, laughing through tears.

"Jared ..." Jensen said, he is putting his forehead against hers. "I want that you portray me as one of the subjects of your portraits. "He said.

"Ok." he agree Jared.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen was standing, leaning on a stool with arms crossed in a safe position himself.

 

Jared portrayed his face, looking at him several times, trying as much as possible to bring back what for him was perfection in a single face.  
 

 

When finish, Jared showed him the portrait, Jensen looked at him, but seemed absent.

"It's nice, but I still want another portrait, Jared. With only this on him. "He said, pointing to his amulet.

Jared looked at him in awe, then gave him a quick kiss.

  
"I have imagined."

"Really?" He asked surprised Jensen.

"Yes, I indivinato when I saw you tremble so." He told him, stroking his cheek.  
   
   
   
   
*

Jared was moving a couch, Jensen inviting to approach.

  
"Do you think it might be fine for you?" he asked

"Let's find out right away." Jensen said, starting to undress.

Jared turned his head away, embarrassed.

  
"What's up? It seems to me that you're uncomfortable, Mr. great artist. " provoked Jensen.

"S-sit ... lying there, I mean." Said Jared.  
   
Jensen looked at him with a mischievous look, then gave him almost the shoulders, giving shows of her perfect ass, as he approached the couch.

Then he lay down, and Jared tried to go professional.  
 

"So, hugs the pillow with one hand." Said Jared.

Jensen did and all of a sudden had become serious, even more serious when Jared painted dress.  
   
Jensen felt naked, in every sense, in front of Jared, and this made him feel a bit 'vulnerable, less sure of himself.

"Look at me, look at me." Jared said.

Jensen looked into his eyes and could not help but smile sheepishly.  
   
   
   
In that room where there were only two of them, Jensen thought he would never have thought of doing such a thing to anyone. He was not simply leaving paint naked, a man, was giving her confidence to someone else, he was letting this person portrayed it in all its nakedness, was giving himself, not only his body but also - discover - the heart. He was also giving his heart to this person. He was showing naked in every sense.

 

And Jared was there, he accepted that request, without take advantage of it, turning his face embarrassed, blushing, and without making vulgar jokes, trying to be professional.

While Jensen was thinking about these things, it was like in that room aleggiassero the notes of a sweet song that went down between them.  
   
Jared could almost see that intense thought was going through the mind of what was now his partner, and his eyes changed.

He became curious and intense, and looked up to meet his eyes.

 

he drew her pendant and then decreased to draw the chest and his manhood.

He sent down the finger to give better lines, and gulped.

Jensen noticed it and said: "It seems to me that you're blushing Mr. great artist."

Jared smiled.

"I can not imagine Monet blushing."

"But he paints landscapes." Jared said, so softly that Jensen smiled.  
   
 

 

 

Paint the Jensen's body was for Jared source of poetry

Clearly for Jared, Jensen was a greek God. He felt attracted to him, but also love, and wanted to put more love possible in that drawing.

Unlike the first, this time portraying Jensen was naked, only with the pendant given to him, and for a moment he had a sudden emotion, thinking about what it meant.

Jensen was incredible that the same allowing this.  
   
   
   
 

 

When Jared showed him and handed him the drawing, carefully bound in a folder, Jensen said, a "thank you" sweet, surrounded by an equally sweet kiss.

Jared got up from the chair where he was sitting, so she could look better. Jensen was in the red robe, now. He walked over to Jared, slightly arching his body beneath the robe, against him, to make him understand his desire, but only Jared smiled, covering it better.

He did not want Jensen think that for him it was just sex.

Then he hugged strong.  
   
Jensen was going to have a moment of emotion so strong due to the gesture of affection, that tears were about to uscirgli out. He struggled to hold them back.

"If you continue to refuse me ... so ... Padalecki, i will think you do not like me enough." Jensen said, trying to joke.

Jared turned away from him just long enough to tell him:

"I want you to be mine, but not in this room. In a more romantic location, ok? "She said, kissing languidly, while Jensen was left to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh the portrait could not miss <333 I tried as much as possible to give poetry to this chapter. I hope I did! 
> 
> Ok raise your hand if you are excited !! I yes! xd
> 
> Ps the phrase "is mine to give to him who will, so as my heart" is the Lord of rings <333


	16. Always, always, always

"What do you mean you can not find it ?? This is a ship! There must be somewhere! "Shouted John. "Lovejoy, find him!"

"Yes, my lord." He said the man, making a short bow.  
   
   
   
*

Jared was shivering, and he rubbed his hands to warm.

"It's getting cold ... You are very pretty." Jared said, smiling with love look, looking at Jensen, who had changed his clothes. He was wearing a soft green suit.

Jensen sent a smile, but then a voice froze them.

 

"Mr. Ackles, is in there ??"  
 

Jensen without thinking, grabbed Jared's arm and dragged him behind another door.

"No, Jensen, my drawings," said Jared, but now they were forced to flee because the stranger had entered.

Lovejoy came in and open a door behind the other in that subspecies of doors maze.

  
Meanwhile, Jensen and Jared were out in the hallway and repressed a chuckle.

Unfortunately, Lovejoy went out at that time and saw them.

"Hey, hey !!" he shouted.

Jensen and Jared began running with a start and Lovejoy began to chase them.  
   
   
He began a frantic chase where Jared and Jensen came to the floor of the elevators, where a guard was about to let go of a load of people, but Jensen shouted: "Wait, wait, wait!"

They slipped racing and helped quivering guard to close the elevator grate.

  
"Come, come!" Said Jared, as he reached Lovejoy and clapped his hands on the elevator, but the elevator was coming down now.

Jared and Jensen laughed, and Jensen made a rude gesture to the poor Lovejoy who stayed behind.  
   
   
   
   
Jared and Jensen came out of the elevator, running and laughing like two kids, and they did not even Valentine who watched them hidden in a corner, a bit 'puzzled.  
   
 

"Jared, Jared, we must stop." Jensen said, still laughing, but a little 'tired.

"No, love, while we're there, I want to take you immediately to the place I told you!" Jared told him without stopping, and continuing to hold his hand.  
   
They turned the corner and Jared made him get into the boiler room.  
   
   
"This is a romantic place where you wanted me to bring?" Asked Jensen a little 'disappointed.

"Hey, trust me, okay?" Jared said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
   
The men who were over and above them looked puzzled, but Jensen told them:

"You are doing a great job, do not think at us!"  
 

Jared continued to drag until he took him to a room where several men, including Misha, were cooking the pizza.  
   
"Here they cook the pizza ??? And how did you know ?? "asked Jensen turned to Jared.

"Is the great thing about having a friend who does these things." He said Jared throwing himself into the arms of his friend flour dirt.

"Do not worry, I will not spoil it " He said Misha capturing the look a bit 'jealous of Jensen.

"Is that I not wish you did dirty him of flour." Said Jensen, while Jared came back to him in her arms with a kiss on the cheek snap.  
   
Misha was dressed entirely in white, with a hat and a matching apron.

"It is already Christmas, Misha?" Jared asked, joking.

"Jared, fuck. Look that i not give you the pizza. "He said Misha.

Jensen looked Jared surprised.

"And the surprises are not finished yet." Promise Jared with a smile, while Misha was going to take it.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

After greeting Misha, Jensen and Jared continued to set off, taking with him a box of pizza to eat in two, and two bottles of water.

 Jared took him into the hold, where there were several boxes and a very nice antique car, but otherwise it was empty.

Jensen gasped looking at the machine. Renault Type A, Black, Beautiful. It seemed like a fairy tale carriage.

"This is the surprise?" Jensen asked dreamily.

"This and that." Jared said opening the pizza box.  
 

Jensen sat in the seats behind, and Jared stepped in front, doing sound the horn.

"Where i will take you , sir?" Jared asked.

"Inside a dream." Jensen said in his ear, and Jared smiled, unable to say anything, and Jensen took the opportunity to pull virtually weight behind the seats with him.  
   
   
   
They ate the pizza and imboccandosi embraced one another.

Sometimes pizza filaments clung to the face and the other took advantage to help remove them from the face of the other, with his tongue.  
   
They do not, however, are not managed to finish all the pizza, because of either caresses distracted them, letting him go hungry.

  
"Are you nervous?" he asked Jared, twisting the fingers of the hand to those of Jensen's hand.

"No ..." said Jensen sincere. "Just excited ... I look at you and ..." said Jensen, while Jared held him and looked at him with an expression so intense as to make him fall even more.

  
... It seems to me to be at home, as I got ever heard .... "

Jared after this, he wanted to kiss him, but Jensen stopped him.  
 

  
"No, let me explain, I told you that I was falling in love with you, but I do not think it's true ..."

After this sentence, Jared was about to move away, speechless, confused and shocked, and with a broken heart, but Jensen held him back.

"Let me explain better. I wanted to say I love you, but I can not even do that. "

Jared seemed a bit 'quieter, but it was always confused.  
   
"I look at you and I see ... .My home. Like it's always belonged to my life, like I was a brother to me, but not of this era, I love you like a lover, a love so deep that it seems incredible to have known you and to have you loved in this life only. "

  
Jared looked at him seriously.

"I've always been a Catholic in my life, but now, since I met you, my faith is put to the test, because .... I'm getting closer to that faith, Buddhism, perhaps, where they say that soul mates have met so many times and you are loved so many times in so many lives. "Jensen said, stroking his cheek.

 

"J-Jensen ..." Jared said, his voice breaking with emotion.  
   
"I wanted to say I love you, but it would be incorrect. It is more accurate to say that I feel to have you always loved, even before this time, you feel mine, as if I belonged there and we belonged of always. "He continued Jensen.  
 

  
Jared was crying now. Cascades of tears were wetting the face and frame also came to romantic kiss that came after that sweet revelation of Jensen.  
 

They continued kissing and caressing his chest, shoulders and back, eyes closed.

"Can i?" Jared asked, touching his chest.

"Do not ask for permission." Said Jensen.  
 

Then Jared began to stroke under his shirt and stampargli affectionate kisses and then more hot on the neck, while Jensen moaned and arched her head back.  
 

After that statement so sweet Jensen, Jared had become more enterprising, but before you do, you feel that something was missing.

He had to tell him.

"Jensen ... I'm in love with you from the first time I saw you." He said, printing him a breathtaking kiss.

"And the best thing that could tell me was that it was not the first time." She said, giving him another.  
 

They finished undressing, losing time in the preliminaries and rubbing their bodies against the other's.

"I want to be with you forever. Live with you forever. Go with you everywhere, forever. "Jensen said, stroking his hair, and fixing his gaze over the beautiful green eyes of Jared.

  
Jared stroked her cheek, murmuring:

"Always, always, always."

Jensen then crept closer to him, between his legs, and Jared did not speak again, because lost in the warmth and joy that caused the contact and the proximity of man which now had found he could no longer do less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you now that will that start the angst, I will update more often, never to stand too with ansia..i am not so cruel xd


	17. iceberg impact

They were sweaty and panting.

Jared's body was polished and shaken by tremors of pleasure and excitement.

 

"You're trembling." Jensen said, touching his face.

"I'm fine. I've never been better. "He repeated, looking at him adoringly, still hardly believing what had just happened.

Jensen gave him a tender kiss and felt his forehead and put her head on his chest and Jared are lulled into his embrace.  
   
   
   
John entered the room where shortly before Jensen had left and found the photograph of Jared drawings, including a portrait of the nude boy.

He gritted his teeth.  
 

  
Meanwhile, on the lookout, a guard is another:

"It's amazing that no longer find the binoculars for the lookout!"

"Ahhh quiet, I know sniffing the ice! I know when it is near! "

"Bullshit !!"  
   
   
   
   
*

 Jared and Jensen were gone before anyone found them, and now ran in the night from the foredeck.

Still they are laughing.

  
"Jensen, ahhahah you saw them? You saw them? They believed we can take ahhahha. Have you seen them? "Referring to Lovejoy and other henchmen of Jensen's father, who had come up to hold and had not found them, they were already gone.

"Jared!" Jensen stopped him, touching his face. "When the ship will dock, I will go down with you."

"It's crazy." Jared laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"I know! This is why I believe it. "Jensen said, laughing.  
 

Jared kissed him. They kissed heedless of who could watch them, and in fact the two guards who controlled the lookout, saw them.  
 

  
"Hey hey hey, look a bit 'there! Look at those two, "said the other guard!

"But they are crazy ?? They want to get arrested? "Said the other guard.

"At least they are warming!"

"Well, if this is so that we also get warm us, i prefer to give up if you do not mind!" The guard said, and the two laughed.

They returned to control the sea, but they saw something immediately.

  
"Wait a minute ... .that is ... ..oh, fuck !!"

The guard made immediately play the emergency bell.

Then he took the phone lookout.

  
DREEEN  
dreen

" **Come in, bastards** !!!"

DREEEEEN

"Is there anyone????"

"Yes, what do you see?"

 **"ICEBERG! STRAIGHT AHEAD AT US!** "

"Received!"

The officers turned pale and began to run from side to side, and panic broke out.

"ALL WHOLE BAR AT STARBOARD! ALL WHOLE BAR AT STARBOARD! "Cried the officers.  
   
   
   
Meanwhile, in the engine room it was very strong agitation and even more mess in order to prevent the tragedy.

"CLOSE ALL REGULATORS, close them!" Said the commander of the machines.  
   
"WAIT, WAIT! NOW! ACTIVATE THE ENGINES OF COLLISION! "  
   
"HURRY UP, THERE IS TIME IMPLEMENT REVERSE!"  
 

 

"Why you do not turn? Come on, come on, come, you .... "He muttered the officer on the bridge, to himself.

The ship veered slightly, but too slowly.  
   
"It will crash !!!!" shouted the officer.  
   
 

  
Jared and Jensen broke away from each other's lips, and warned the nearest iceberg shadow.

"Jensen ...." Jared said, opening his mouth, looking at the near icebergs.  
 

  
They embraced very strong, full of fear, when the ship struck the iceberg.


	18. Family revelations

"Look, Jensen!" Jared yelled, moving it just in time, before a block of ice fell from the iceberg, and as big as a football, hit him.  
   
   
From compartments he began to squirt water, showering them right away, and the men who had remained inside the engine room trying to escape from that assault, inundated by 'water.

Among them there was Misha.

 

The ship surpassed the iceberg, leaving him behind, while Jensen and Jared leaned out to watch the icebergs, wide eyed, soon followed by others.  
   
Meanwhile the officer had immediately close the doors, turning a knob, regardless of the boys who were still inside.

"Quick! Fast! They are closing their doors. They are closing the doors! "Shouted Misha.

  
He had scared shitless, but worried the same let pass the other guys.

He saw a foot of a boy disappear afterlife door. Still a second too long and he would net sliced. Shuddered.

 

Were closed a door behind the other and the boys waved trembling and frightened, running from side to side, and Misha did everyone leave them, and managed by a hair to come out last, when the last door he was closing.  
   
   
   
   
   
"You know smell the ice, huh ???" said the guard who was on the lookout with the other guard, raging mad.  
   
   
   
   
*

The ship's captain, Bobby Singer, arrived, confused and frightened.

"What happened, Mr. Murdoch?" Asked the first officer

"An iceberg, sir. I veered around to starboard, I sent the engine back in full force, but it was too close, I tried a fast left turn but hit the same ... "

  
"Close immediately watertight doors !!"

"The doors are locked, sir."

"Stop the engines."

"Yes sir."  
 

 

Meanwhile the water was already beginning to infiltrate and to flood the floors of the rooms and the corridor of the third class, to general amazement.  
   
   
   
   
*

"Jared, the iceberg ...." Said Jensen at Jared still embraced.

"Schhh ... Jensen, everything will be fine, you'll see."  
 

  
At that moment he passed the commander with his officers, and Jensen and Jared seized their speeches.

"And the mail hold is reduced even worse ..."

"Can you shore up ...?"

"No, unless the pumps do not work fast ..."

"He has already seen the damage in the hold post?" Asked Mr. Andrews.

"No, it's all flooded ..."  
   
   
"... It is very serious." He said Jared shocked.

"Jared ... my mother ... if I died here, she ... she did not ..."

And he wept silently, diving into the arms of Jared.  
   
   
   
   
   
_A few hours earlier, the black Renault where Jared and Jensen have made love ...._  
 

 

"Jared ... there's something I have not told you about my mother ... I wanted to wait for the right moment ... and then I was too taken from you, to tell you about it, and then I was not sure ... well ..."

"Jensen, what you have to tell me?" Jared asked him gently, stroking his chin.  
 

Jensen looked at him trembling.

  
"... When we kissed on the bow of the ship, I went back to my room, but I was not alone ... I found them an officer who told me that the ship's captain wished to see me."

"And what could ever want from you?" he asked curiously Jared.

"It was what I was wondering myself too ..." said Jensen recovering to tell ... ..  
   
   
   
   
_Jensen knocked on the door of his office._

_"Come in Mr. Ackles."_

_"Commander. You called me? I need something?"_

_"I do not, but maybe you needs something from me." He said the commander._

_"I do not think I understand ..." said Jensen._

_"Some girls came to me, telling me that a young boy ran away at breakneck speed after hearing their talk of a dead patient ..."_

_"Okay, okay, that's enough! Do not ... do not finish the sentence, please. How does ... how did you know who I am? "_

_"Well, it's pretty well known on this ship ... but not by me, and the thing I'm sorry .."_

_"Mmm ... it's getting a little 'ambiguous ..." Jensen said, and could not hold back a smile and a chuckle._

_"Ahh quiet. You could be my son ... .. you're not though, you are ... "_

_"One moment, you ... you holds in this way all those who run away at breakneck speed after listening to speeches of death?" Jensen asked._

_"Only those connected by a bond of kinship ..." said the captain and his voice cracked._

_Jensen looked at him in amazement._

_"I knew ... I know your mother, Jensen. I am his brother and now thanks to that reaction even know to find me in front of his son, and my grandson._

_"This is ... .assurdo ... this is not happening!" he said Jensen gasping._

_"I did not call you to brush up a buried pain gone, but to alleviate it." He said the captain._

_"This is ... it's a joke. And then what would you think how to alleviate it ??? "_

_"Your mother is not dead, Jensen, is alive."_  
  
_Jensen looked at him gasping, then you hear the cracking breath and had to sit down on the floor to regain control._

_"Those women ... they lied to me?" He asked._

  
_"No, Jensen, have not done so. Those women are nurses, they work for me. I also do the doctor, you know. When I can. Your mother found her out by accident, I did not know she was my sister, but then she told me about herself, her pain, and we found ourselves. She was really going to die, but miraculously i am managed to save it. Your mother, however, at that point she was too ashamed to return to you. But he has never forgotten you. Still suffering very much for your absence. "_

_Jensen put his head in her hair._

  
_"You did not let it finish. If you let her finish the story , they would tell you as it was over, but I admit that they have a taste for melodrama. Must withhold the people until the end. "He said, smiling captain._

_"Forgive me if you come to know now. I had no idea that the son of Mary, my sister, was on this ship. I admit that I not know by heart, or even read the whole list of people who are on board. "He smiled again._  
  
_Jensen continued to say nothing, but streams of tears flowed down his face takes your breath._

  
_"You will not wish even know my name?" The captain asked, wiping a tear._

_"Bobby ..." she said, and how sweet that name sounded Jensen._

_"What name of the cock, eh?" He said, managing to make him laugh._  


  
_And then Jensen threw herself into his arms._  
  
  
   
   
*

"Thank you for sharing it with me ...." She told Jared excited, inside the black Renault, kissing him on the head, then giving him a kiss on the hand, and then on the mouth, and chest.

"I love you." Said Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Jensen's mother was alive! Bobby is uncle of Jensen and managed to save her when she was ill but she no longer had the courage to come back to them <333
> 
> Jensen told this to Jared when they were still in macchina..quello I wrote is a flashback before impact iceberg <333


	19. The clock drama

"We have to tell my father and Valentine." Jensen said, breaking away a little welcoming embrace of Jared.

"Misha ... I have to go to make sure he's okay. He was in the machinery room. "Said Jared.

Jensen looked at him understanding He did not know that they had closed the doors, and that Misha had risked big.

"Okay, I understand."

"Forgive me, I ..."

"But I'm coming with you." He said Jensen.

"Really?" She asked Jared, with eyes that sparkled.

"Hey, you and I are one, now." said Jensen, smiling.  
 

  
They kissed, and then sped away, looking Misha.  
 

 

They found that he was running through the corridors, presumably looking Jared.

Misha hugged Jared, running up to him.

"We've been looking for." Said Jared happy.

"Dude, I thought I would never see again."

"But what are you saying?"

"They closed the watertight doors from time to time and we had to fight and run like mad to get out ..."

"Sons of bitches .." Jared said through gritted teeth, then looked at Jensen with an apologetic look. He was always the nephew of the captain.

"Um, Jensen, I do not .."

"Do not worry, rather, not that anyone was ...?" He asked, trembling.

"I was the last to go out, as far as I saw." He said Misha.

Jared hugged him again.

"Dude, you're wonderful." he told him.

He loved Misha. He was his best friend, although Jensen was his soul mate, and he loved him more than anything else, but Misha was really amazing, and absolutely loyal, not only with friends but also to strangers.

"In a little 'jealous I become." said Jensen, but he was smiling happy. He too was proud of Misha.  
 

  
The happiness of the three was short-lived, though. Jared and Jensen nopn had time even to speak of the matter icebergs, which were reacheds and stopped by Lovejoy.  
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile, in the cabin where Jared had photographed Misha, the officers were looking at Jared's drawings.

One of them said: "Really very beautiful, sir."

John took off the designs from the hands with furious air.

"Do not touch anything! I want the entire cab is photographed! "  
   
   
   
   
   
*

"I am sorry to interrupt your idyll, boys, but Mr. Ackles want to see you." He said Lovejoy with clammy air.

Jared and Jensen looked.  
   
"Continue holding my hand, Jared." Jensen whispered, as they followed Lovejoy.

"I will not leave you." He said Jared back.

 

  
Lovejoy is discreetly approached the coat of Jared and hid a turnip gold watch in his pocket.  
   
Lovejoy took them by John, where there was also Valentine.  
 

  
"Is a very serious thing happened. "He began Jensen.

"Of course. "John said. "Tonight disappeared two things very dear to me. Now that one of them was found, I think I know where to find the other. Search him! "John ordered.

"Dad, what are you doing ?? We are in the midst of an emergency, what is going on ??? "Jensen protested, while an officer began to frisk Jensen.

"Is this, sir?" Then he asked, pulling out his watch from his coat pocket.

 

Jensen stared at him open-mouthed.

"No! Is all bullshit, do not believe him, Jensen! "Jared yelled, staring at his watch in dismay.

"No, he could not do it ..." he said Jensen shocked.

  
"Of course it could, it is child's play for a professional!" Said John.

"But I was always with him!"  
 

  
Lovejoy crept in Jensen and whispered: "Maybe he did while you were covering, my dear."

Jared must have felt, because he stared at him with disgust.  
   
" It was you! It was he who infilarmelo in his pocket, Jensen !! "

  
"Not even your pocket is your, do you, boy? Property of Ei El Raya! "Said Lovejoy.

"Today the theft of this jacket was denounced." Said John.

"No, I just borrowed it, I was going to return it!" Jared said.

"An honest thief, we are dealing with an honest thief!" he teased Lovejoy.

"Do not listen to him, Jensen, you know it was not me, you know it, do not listen to him, Jensen, you know it was not me, me ..."

 

While they restrained back Jared, trying to push him to walk, Jensen stopped the flow of words, kissing him in the mouth, holding his face.  
 

  
The shock of the officers was great, as well as that of John, while Lovejoy he laughed soundly.

  
"Take him away !! Immediately !! "he shouted John.  
 

And they took him away, with Jared that he was too shocked to cry again.

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i stop the chapter section as well, but they are in a hurry, as is now O_O of habit and because I wanted at all costs to upgrade, I decided to write what I could. Kisses: **


	20. I have the impression that it will end on the front page, however, Mr. Ismay

When Jared went accompanied by guards and John asked at Valentine and Lovejoy to leave them alone, Jensen knew what awaited him.  
 

He remained stunned and turned his face on the other side, when John slap came like a bullet.

"Here it is the trollop" John said pointedly.

Jensen did not answer immediately. Just he looked at him with hatred.

"How could you do such a crap? Kissing that ... that common thief in front of everyone, in front of my guard, the officers, in front of your girlfriend! A man who has robbed me! Why did you want to add this shame .... "

"Jared did not steal anything! It was that Lovejoy to stick it in your pocket !! "

John stared at him with frightened eyes and mouth wide open.

"Would you dare now as well blame my loyal guard just to defend that your dirty mistress ... you've completely lost his mind."

"Jared is the most wonderful person I've ever known, and you want to tell me you do not know which Lovejoy has free access to these rooms and these windows, because it has the key to open them ??"

John stared at him again.

  
"You should choose you better your employees, **Dad**!"

 **"Shut up! You do not know what you're talking! They found that clock in your pocket, is proof that he stole it, end of discussion** !! "

"No..is only proof that you are so furious because it's my lover, to want to condemn it at all costs, and Lovejoy is with you in this." Jensen said bitterly.

**"Do not you dare talk to me in that tone if you do not want another slap!"**

"Mom wanted only my happiness ... it would not matter if it was with a man, she did not hate the homo ..."

" **Do not say that word, you are not like them! And do not talk about your mother! She her happiness if it is found elsewhere, it is only a** ... "  
   
**"My mother loved you!** " Cried Jensen. " **She has not really gone because he did not love you anymore, but because he loved us too**."

"Shut up, you do not know what you say !!"

"I found out the truth about this ship ... I met women who travel on this ship, elle do the nurses and have known my mother ... she..was seriously ill, she still had little to live and did not want to make us suffer putting us in front of her death"

"No ...." John was upset.

  
"He preferred to be hated by us rather than make us suffer, Daddy!"

John collapsed in a chair, holding her hands in her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you can not, you're lying to me!"  
 

  
Jensen knelt before his father. "You can even ask for forgiveness for all the bad words you said about her. She's alive! "

"What ??" John was more astonished than before.

"The captain, is his brother, dad, he told me about himself! He is also a doctor and has cured. He managed to cure her! But she felt too ashamed to that point, to go back and she did not have the courage! "

"No, all this is just a fairy tale ... you're making it for ..."

  
"If you do not believe me, you believe the captain. Ask him anything you want to know and he will answer you, but please, please, not to charge me and Jared the price of a love you thought was fake but instead is more true than ever. "

"Jensen, my son ... that Jared that you love so much ... is a common thief .." he said, stroking her cheek.

"Not so, Dad, and I'm sure that even you know ... I was with him all the time, not against all logic stealing that thing ... and beyond the logic, my heart tells me so ..."  
   
John pulled up the nose. "I can not believe Lovejoy, my most faithful servant, did this to me."

  
"Please, Daddy, tell me where they took Jared, tell me ... Please .ti, you be... .."

John stared at him. "Be still the man that my mother was in love ..." she said softly.  
 

And John wanted to be.  
   
   
 

 

 

*

Jensen was coming out at that time from the cab and started running down the halls, when Valentine stood before him.

"Valentine, I have no time!" She said sharply.

"I know what you did with him." The she said.

Jensen closed his eyes.

"Valentine, forgive me for everything, indeed not, I do not want to be forgiven ... just ... accept my apologies, I did not want to hurt you, but now I have to ..."

Valentine stood before the still.

  
"Let's stop being hypocrites, would you? You do not love me, and I do not love you, but love you, it is impossible not love you when you know a bit '.. "

"Valentine ..." Jensen said in exasperation, believing that the girl wanted another chance in the name of affection.

"Listen to me!! I'm just trying to say that ... I realized everything, and accept it. And I appreciate that. "

"Really?" He asked Jensen dazed.

"Yes. You know, Jensen, are not the silly goose that you believe. I know what love is, although I have to pretend not to know and just be a stupid, for social impositions, but seeing you I became even more aware that ... I can not marry you, and I'm glad you've found someone who really loves you and that you correspond ... "

"Valentine ..." said Jensen. His words were nice and comforting, appreciated them, but time is running out.

  
"And that's why I want to give you this .." he said, giving him a small golden key. "I've stolen from Lovejoy,you can not do anything to get to his small cell, if you can not open it." He said, winking.

"Valentine, I have no words to ... thank you."

"Go now. Run from him. "

Jensen began to run, but then turned around.

  
"I will not forget, Valentine, and I promise you that I will repay. You go forth from this life, so that you too deserve to love and be loved in your turn! "  
Then he started to run, while Valentine watched him moved.  
   
   
   
He made a little 'street, but he met Misha who was running behind at breakneck speed.

"Misha, what are you doing ??"

"Look, Jared gave it to me to protect it before Lovejoy will bring to your father, almost as if intuisse thing would happen something like this ..." he said, showing the bracelet that Jensen had given him.

  
Jensen looked at him adoringly. So here he was. Lovejoy was surprised when he found only the clock, and no bracelet. He wondered if Jared had ...

  
"I thought Jared had forgotten on the car .."  
"As much as he cared enough to entrust to me? Forget it? Come on! "Said Misha, he handed it back.

"It is too important to you. I had give you in case ... you know, with the emergence ... "  
Jensen stared at him.

"Do not mention it as a joke, Misha. We will come out. We will all. **Alives**. "

"I hope you're right, my friend. I sincerely do hope so. "He said Misha.  
   
Jensen turned around smiling. Misha had called him **my friend**. He considered himself a friend, as Jared. radiate feel a warmth around the chest. Then he started to run.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile, in another room, Mr. Andrews, the captain Bobby, Mr. Ismay and another officer were talking while Mr. Andrews did unroll the Titanic map on the table, to explain the seriousness of the situation.  
   
"In ten minutes four and a half meters of water in the forepeak, in all three holds and in boiler room 6" said Andrews.

  
"That's right, sir." The officer said.

"When we get back to sail?" Asked Mr. Ismay.

"I'm already five flooded compartments, can withstand a gash and stay afloat with four flooded compartments, but not five, **not five,** " said Andrews.

"As the bow sinks, the water will pass over the bridge paretie And, coming up to the stern." Andrews said, running her hands over the map to understand better. "And there's no way to stop it!"

"The pumps ... if we open ..." Bobby said.

"The pumps do is buy time, but only a few minuti..da this moment, whatever we do, the Titanic is destined to sink." Andrews said bitterly.

"What?? But this ship can not sink !! "said Ismay.

 **"It is made of iron, sir! I assure you I can sink!** And will sink .... "He said Andrews

"How much time do we have?" Asked Bobby.

"An hour, two at the most ..."

"How many people on board, Mr. Mardoc?" Bobby asked.

"Two thousand two hundred souls, sir."

  
Bobby closed his eyes.

Then he turned to Ismay. "I have the impression that it will end on the front page, however, Mr. Ismay."


	21. For Gabriel

### For Gabriel

### Chapter Text

"PUT ON THE BUOY! PUT ON THE BUOY! "Were telling the various officers, breaking into various classes of the Titanic.

  
"What's going on?" They tried to ask people. "Wear your life jacket and enough." They answered them, without giving further explanations.  
   
John had heard of the iceberg, however, and managed to stop the captain who was moving agitated for stairs.

"Mr. Captain, Captain!"

Bobby turned.

"I heard of the iceberg, and I see him also in his eyes. My son has just escaped at breakneck speed to go to the aid of his friend. Please tell me the truth. "

Bobby took him aside and told him:

"The ship will sink. In an hour or so, all this will end up on the bottom of the Atlantic. "

"No ...." John was shocked.

"Please to warn only those who must. I not wanted be held responsible for a safe panic, and .... "

"Jensen ... .oh god ..." John said.

"Jensen? Is your son ?? Oh my God, you are ... John? The ... "said the captain.

"Yes, I am the husband of Mary. Jensen told me everything. Apparently we are in-laws. I regret that we have come to know us in circumstances so ... "said John.

"No time for small talk, sir. I spoke with your son a few days ago. He has ... informed of that little problem with the boats, right? "Asked Andrews, who had joined them now.

"What problem?" John asked, horrified.  
   
   
   
   
*

A few minutes later, an officer went to the captain to inform him that the Carpathia was the one who had answered the call SOS

"They say they can be here in four hours, sir!"

"FOUR HOURS ???" asked Bobby horrified.

"Lord, we are ready to bring down the boats. Would not it be best to pick up women and children first? "Asked another officer.

"Yes ... women and children first ..." he said Bobby still in shock.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile, Jared was looking at the door of the cabin where he was handcuffed with his arms against one of the pipes.

Then he turned to look Lovejoy staring at him with a grin, sitting in a chair, rolling back and forth the bullets of his gun, for delight.

Then he puts them in and turned to Jared.

"You know, I think that this ship will sink." He said.

"Why you have done believe that I stole that watch? What did I do to deserve ... not even i know you! "Jared said.

The Lovejoy fist came straight in the face and Jared thought he was going to faint, but you feel the same the following speech.

"They not have sayd at you, dear little angel, that the sins of the fathers are visited upon the children?"

"I ... I do not understand ... it's a long time since that I not saw my father ... what can ..."

"Oh no, no ... not your father, the father of **Jensen**!"

"It is with him that you've got ... what you did to me is just a way to hit him ... but what does Jensen ??"  
   
"Let me tell you a story." He said Lovejoy. "I had a mate once. It was the air I breathed, my nourishment. Just as it seems that Jensen it is to you. We were happy. Unfortunately we met John, who was a hunting enthusiast! John often asked my partner to go hunting with him, but one day, they were attacked by a bear! "

"What the ..."

"The bear put down their guns. In the car there were others, but the time that John was able to get to the car, the bear had already enjoyed a little 'with the body of my poor Gabriel. John shot the bear, believing that now the poor Gabriel was dead, but it was not so. Purposes in a coma. **All because he did not help him immediately and he forsaken him! "**

"Jensen is not to blame for ...."

"He felt guilty the bastard! He offered to bear all the care for Gabriel, she offered a well-paid job, believing they serve so his guilt, but nothing can ever repay me for the past five years in pain, expecting at any moment my poor Gabriel will wake up and come back to me. "

"I understand your pain, but so we will be just me and Jensen to pay!"

"It is not so, after I avenged of you, I will avenge him, are also quiet. I will have my full revenge! "

"You are crazy! To hurt us, will not return you Gabriel! He would not love the person you will become if you will do this! "  
   
Jared he gets another punch.

  
"What he wants and does not want Gabriel does not matter attached to a machine and a ventilator that keep him alive, for five years. He will never hate me, because he never come back to me. But you can be sure that his life will be avenged with other! "  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile, John had received a call in his cabin.

" **What??? Are you sure** ??? "he asked, astonished.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Shit, oh, shit !!!!" Jared said seeing the water begin to seep into the cabin where he was held, and begin to flood the floor.

Lovejoy was gone, leaving him alone.

He tried to climb as he could against the pipe which was handcuffed. He tried to push the handcuffs against it, but nothing helped.  
   
   
   
   
*

Jensen was running down the halls, while Misha had reached the elevators.

He had seen the water coming in faster than he thought, and knew that he could not wait. Jared and Jensen had to reach in order to be sure we did.

He getting on the elevator, but the guard said:

"I'm sorry, sir, but the elevators are out of service."  
   
Misha looked at him and then blurted out:

" **Damn it, I'm done with good manners! Take me down now!** "he said, pushing him, and the boy obeyed immediately.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Come on, come on, come on ...." Jared said, trying to take off the handcuffs.

He looked at the water coming, in tears.  
   
   
   
The elevator stopped, but the water almost covered them.

"I'm going back up!"

"No! No !!! "he shouted Misha.

Went outside.

"Lord, come back here !! I'm going back up! I'm going back up! "Shouted the guard, terrified, and so he did.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

The lights were about to shut down, and Jensen was struggling to see.  
"  
"JAREEEEEED! JAREEEEEED! "

"JENSEEEEEEEN!" Jared could not believe it.

"JAREEEEED!"

"JENSEN ARE IN HERE! ARE IN HERE, HERE I AM IN! "

"JARED!"

"Jensen!"  
 

  
Jensen had finally entered the cabin.

"Jared, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry !!" he said, kissing him.

"It was that Lovejoy has put it in your pocket!"

"I know, I know, I know." He said Jensen.

"Listen, Jensen, you have to find the second key. Look in that cabinet. "He said jared them indicating a small glass case with a lot of keys. "It is small and silver."

"These are all brass !!"

"Check here !!" Jared said, pointing to the desk.  
 

  
Jensen came up and for stirring uprooted from his desk drawer.

"How did you find out, Jensen?" Jared asked.

Jensen looked at him.

"I have not discovered. I always knew."  
   
   
   
*

"There is no key !! There is no key !! "

"Okay, Jensen, listen. You have to go to seek help. I trust you. Everything will be fine."

Jensen wanted to cry, but she had to resist. For Jared.

"Be right back." He said, giving him a fleeting kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if I pull for long, but it is hard xD Anyway we finally discovered the secret of Lovejoy <3


	22. Jumps you or I jump

Jensen went out immediately and began to traverse the flooded corridors. His clothes were soaked and the water was up to his ankles, but not stopped.

 

"is there anyone? is there anyone??"

Jensen found Misha in a hallway fortunately still dry.

"Misha! God, I thank you ... we must help Jared, he ... "

"I know I know. Come with me. "He said Misha, who was very relieved to have found him.

Misha headed straight for a coiled rope near a shrine with un'estintore inside.

He smashed the canvas with rope and took the fire extinguisher.

"How did you know?"

"Being part of the team of boys of the engine room has its advantages ... like knowing that when the non-commissioned officer stops someone, hardly holds the keys in the room with him." Misha said, and realized with horror that it was also for what he had moved to chase them. Good thing he had done it! What would have happened if he had not? He preferred not to think about.

  
"You're an angel!" Said Jensen.

"Let us now to rid your. Indeed, ours. Do you want to? "he asked Misha, winking.  
 

They determined to go down the stairs to go down and saw that the water had almost reached the ceiling.

"My God ..." said Jensen.

"Courage, Jensen" Misha said, and got out.  
   
It was all dark, and Jensen and Misha had to climb the pipes to proceed. Now they swam to get ahead.  
   
   
They managed to get to the booth where there was Jared, in tears.

All cabinets and drawers were floating in the water.

"Jared, my love!"

"Jensen !! Misha! "  
 

  
See Jared so terrified and in tears, broke his heart. Immediately he gave him a kiss.

"Jensen, set it free, and kiss him after !!" spurred him Misha.

"Yes Yes! Excuse me! I'm sorry, love!"

Jared looked at him with a look full of love.

Jensen was about to strike with the ax, but Misha stopped him.

"Fermo. He distances hands. A little more. Do not hurt him. "He said Misha plan.

"Jensen ... listen, I trust you ..." Jared said.

Jensen took a sharp breath and shook shots.  
 

  
He managed to break the shackles, and all three cried.

"You did it, my love, you made it !!" yelled Jared, embracing Jensen.

"Soon, we must get away from here !!" Misha said.

As they were leaving, Jensen spoke.

"Jared ... Misha was to take the fire extinguisher." He said Jensen.

Jared smiled at Misha and hugged him.

"Let's go let's go. we have no time for this. "Misha shook him, but he was smiling.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Meanwhile the captain was furious went to a guard who had just dropped a lifeboat.

"Mr. Etoile, because the boats are put in the water half empty ??"

"Well, sir ..."

"Look at them! Just twenty people for a boat that can carry sixty! And I saw one with only twelve people! Twelve!!!"

"Well, sir, we were not sure of the weight, here we are ... these boats could give way"

"Nonsense !! Have been tested with the weight of seventy men, now loads the most of these boats, Mr. Etolie, for god's sake! "  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jared, Jensen and Misha came to a gate, but the guards refused to let pass the third-class passengers.

"For God's sake! Let us through, there are women and children down here !! "he shouted Misha

"Return to the main staircase, everything will be settled. Back them. "He repeated the guard, like a chant.

"SON OF A BITCH, GATE OPEN THIS DAMN !!" He shouted Jensen, trying to force it.

Misha and Jared moved to a bench.

  
"Jensen, help us, yes, even you, thank you !!" Jared said, while both Jensen and others flocked.  
   
With their help managed to eradicate the bench.  
 

  
"Stop, stop !!" said the guard.

"ONE - TWO - Treee!" They cried in chorus Misha, Jared and Jensen, pushing the bench against the gate.

"AGAIN !!" cried Jensen.  
   
And the gate gave way altogether, as people came out.  
   
   
   
Jared, Jensen and Misha managed to get on the bridge.

"There are not more boats !!" she said Jared thrilled.

"Colonel, there are lifeboats on that side?" Jensen asked a gentleman with a bowler hat.

"No, gentlemen, but there is still some lifeboat that way later on, hurry up." Said the man.  
   
   
   
   
Jared and Jensen were watching the boats.

"They are only for women and children ..." Jensen said sadly.

"At least we're together .." Jared said, taking his hand and Jensen the intertwined with his.  
   
 

"Jensen !!!"

"Dad !!" Where is Valentine? "Jensen asked, throwing herself into his arms.

"Has already fallen with a boat, they pushed her by force. And she was worried so much for you !! I was so worried about you! "She said, touching his face. "Of course I'm also glad you're okay, Jared, indeed forgive me for that little misunderstanding." She smiled.

"Dad, the boats only just for women and children, you know, do you?" She asked Jensen.

"I made a deal with an officer on the other side of the ship. It passes the men. Come on, Jensen, soon. "

"No!! I do not go without him! "Jensen said, clinging to Jared.

"I made also that agreement and I made one for Mr. Padalecki and Mr. Collins to forgive me my ... well ... moment of madness ..."

"Seen? There's a boat waiting for me. Go. "Said Jared.

"Dad, this man wanted to hurt him, do not believe him, he wanted ..." said Jensen, but John would not listen.

"John knows very well what it feels like to love someone too and to be devoured by hatred, is not it, John?" he asked Lovejoy slimy tone.

"No, I can not ..." said Jensen, but was virtually pushed by both John and Jared to get on that boat.

"Jared, nooooo." Jensen said in tears, trying to hold on to his hand, as he was led into the boat.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen watched the love of his life from above, while the boat was being lowered.

It could not be. After all they'd been through to be together, he could not believe that being to be separated from him for good, that way.  
   
   
   
   
"Ye are good at lying." Jared said.

"Bravo almost as much as you." He said Lovejoy.

"There is no deal, right?" Jared asked.

"Oh yes there is, the agreement that I made for Jensen, and mine, but ye will not reap any benefit. "

John, Jared and Misha looked at him.

"I win always me, gentlemen. In one way or another. "He concluded Lovejoy.  
   
   
   
   
Jensen, oblivious to everything, looked at Jared, that for just a brief moment, he let out a look of sadness, but then tried to restore a smile of acceptance.

But at Jensen was enough that single moment, and when Jared let out even a look of yearning love for him, Jensen collapsed altogether.

He sighed and walked quickly with a shot lightning at the edge of the boat.

"Jensen!" Said Jared worried.

And then literally he threw himself by longboat, climbing on the railing.

" **JENSEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ??** "

  
the people immediately rushed to help Jensen to go down the other side.

 **"NOOOO!"** Jared said, holding out a hand, with a strangled cry of all that love she felt for him, seeing him run at breakneck speed, disappearing from view.

  
And then he ran well, wanting nothing more than to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene is poignant so much, I know :(


	23. The two little brothers

Both were running, heading for the Great Hall.

 

Jared ran at breakneck speed down the main staircase, and when he came down the last few steps, Jensen found himself a few steps that ran too, and threw herself into his arms with violence.

"Jensen !!!"

Jared kissed the face of Jensen, holding tight his face in her hands

  
"Jensen, you're crazy, why you did it? You're crazy! "And as she wept and continued to kiss him.

Jensen also wept. He held his face in her hands.

"Why did you do, why?" He asked, still crying, Jared.

  
"Jumps you or jump i, right?" he asked Jensen, smiling.

"Right!" Jared said with a smile.  
 

  
Then they embraced. They embraced tightly. It was an embrace that mozzava breath, that he would shout at the stars and move the unicorns.

  
 Jared rubbed his head against her neck, and then pulled him closer to him, while still Jensen said softly:

"I love you. I could not go on. I could not…"

And then finally he gave back the heart of the ocean.

While remitted it to him, telling him: "Do not ever take it off!" And Jared gave him a deep kiss on the cheek.  
   
   
Misha watched the two romantic lovers to exchange sweet effusions within walking distance, and smiled while Lovejoy watching the scene from above the staircase.

Furious expression on his face.

John saw it from a distance and went to meet him.

"Spicer, let them be, there is something I must tell you, before ...."

But the look of John came to sheer terror when he saw that Lovejoy was pointing the gun at the two young men.

"NOOOOO!" Shouted John.

"Beware !!" shouted Misha, who had also noticed him of Lovejoy gun.

Jared moved quickly Jensen, but Lovejoy luck failed them also thanks to the presence of mind to his father, who deflected the Lovejoy gun.

  
Lovejoy fired another shot, then another, and another, but you would always fail, as they descended the stairs frantically.

  
"NO! YOU NOT GONNA HURT TO MY SON! "Said John, trying to take away his gun.

  
Lovejoy fought hard to keep, and one shot It started and John shots in the chest, fell to the ground.  
 

  
" **DAD NOOOOOOOO**!" Jensen's scream ripped through the air, while Jared and Misha were trying to keep it.

  
"I ... I not wanted ..." said Lovejoy, who seemed genuinely repentant. "But you have not left no choice ... this was all my fault ... if you had not deprived me of Gabriel, I ...."

  
"S Spicer ... your ... Gabriel ... ... . is alive.. he is awakened ... ..."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! "He shouted Lovejoy terrified.

  
"I came to tell you this ... ... Gabriel is awake ... her first word was ..." Spicer ". Your name…."

" **NOOOOOO, IS NOT POSSIBLE!** " He shouted Lovejoy in tears.

  
"What ... God have mercy on you ... and your soul ...." He Said John gasping.  
   
"PAPààààààààààààà!" Cried Jensen. "BASTARD !!" he added, while Misha and Jared took him away by force, running away.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jared, Jensen and Misha ran, surpassing even the restaurant. It was all flooded. The floating tables literally, all overturned. The dishes had the same fate.

They went down the other stairs and heard the voices of two children crying.

 

"Deeeeeean, I'm scareeeeeeeeeed!"

"Sammy, Sammy. Sammyyyy, do not cry! "  
 

The larger of the two had to be up to eight years, and clutched him his little brother, even though they were both terrified.  
 

"We can not leave them." Jared said.

"Let's move!" Said Jensen.  
   
Misha grabbed the youngest child and Jensen the older child. Li took the fly.  
   
"Run! Ruuuuuuuuuuuun !! "he shouted Misha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship does not hurry to sink more ahhahha.
> 
> I succumb!
> 
> Help! Coff !!
> 
> Well, now we know that Gabriel is alive ... but who knows if Lovejoy will live to see it? It would really be the last straw that now that he has returned to life, he succumbs xd
> 
> And John and Mary?
> 
> And the two brothers Sam and Dean?
> 
> And Misha?
> 
> And Jared and Jensen?
> 
> And the Fairly OddParents?
> 
> And tonte cows ??
> 
> Ahahhahh Goodbye !!! Sorry, but I can not write more O______O


	24. Heartbreaking

The light was fading more and more intermittently and Jared, Jensen and Misha were trying to make inroads with the water level that always got more. If you spent too much time in those conditions seriously they risked drowning.

The children were crying.

"We have to put them in except" Jared said.

 

They came to a staircase while everything behind them was nothing but water, and panicked when they saw that led them to a locked gate.

 

"NO OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD NO!

HEEEEEEELP!"

  
The children continued to cry.

  
"We force the gate, we need to force it!" Said Jensen desperate. "Jared, please, keep the baby!"  
 

  
The water was already coming also on that side and the boys had to fight to stay in control and not to panic.

  
"Everything is alright. It'll be okay. "Jared said, kissing the heads of the two brothers.  
   
In total panic, came **Lovejoy.**  
   
The faces of the three boys were stunned. He could not even speak.

  
"Please, there are children among us, they have nothing to do, they ..." Misha said, near tears.  
 

  
The boys did not know if they were the pleas of Misha, or the same Lovejoy was moved by a feeling of pity. The fact is that they believed that he was already moving toward them, before hearing the pleas of Misha.

  
Lovejoy as servant had a master key of the gates.

He moved with agitation, taking the keys, which fortunately he had in my pocket.

"Do not drink the water at the children!" He recommended them.

  
Open the gate quickly and then ran at the speed of light, without turning around.  
 

 

 

  
Misha, Jared and Jensen were able to go out and hastily went up the stairs and then came on deck.

  
"Misha, you have to rescue the kids !!" they kept saying Jared and Jensen.

  
"How can I do? I….."

"The lifeboat soon. Tell them that they are your children and leave you to go, is the only way to save you and them! "Said Jensen.

  
"And you??? I ... I will not leave you! "

"They can make an exception for the father, not for others ... and us ... I do not think you be able to convince one to leave each other, without enchain us." Said Jared, Jensen smiled.

  
Misha looked at them with sad look.  
   
"Come on, move!" Jared said, pushing him.

"Sir, sir, is the father of these two children. has no more that them! "said Jensen.

"Guys, nooooo."

"Come on, let it go!" The guard said, and urged him to go up.

"Schhhh all is well. "Jared and Jensen calmed him, trying to smile, but all three were crying.

  
"Guys ... vi I love you, you have to save ye." Misha said, weeping, embracing the two children on the boat.

  
"We'll save us, Mish, I promise you, we torment you forever." Jared said, although inwardly his heart was crash.

 

"Please, make a deal with someone, take a boat ... .." Misha shouted all, while his lifeboat was lowered and her eyes were full of tears.

  
He did not want to leave them, but he realized that it might have been easier for them to get away with, if they had fewer people to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not wait to write this piece where you see Lovejoy help and Misha have saved himself with the little brothers <333
> 
> the scene of greeting Misha I feel like crying çççç


	25. Supplications that save a life

Jensen and Jared had gone back to try to recover John, Jensen's father, praying he was still alive.

The level of the water, fortunately, was not yet at a level that would prevent them from climbing.

 

  
"No, there is not !!" cried Jensen.

"Jensen."

"Perhaps it is still vivo..dobbiamo look ... we have to ... we have to find it ..."

"Jensen ... ... had a bullet in his body. It can not be gone far away ... and if this is so, it means that the tide ... "said Jared desolate.

Jensen hugged him, crying.

"Lovejoy ... that son of a bitch .." sobbed Jensen.  
   
   
   
Jared and Jensen returned to the deck, running, but Jensen stopped him, when he saw the captain go blankly toward the control room and close in.

"No ...." Said Jensen, following him, immediately followed by Jared.

"Mr. Captain ... .Bobby ..." Jensen said, entering.

"Leave me alone ..." he said in a weak voice.

"Do not will even try to escape?"

"Oh, Jensen ..."

  
But her eyes changed when he saw the tears on the young face.

"Jensen ..." he said, surprised.

"Mr. Captain ... Bobby ... my boy ... ... has just lost a father. Do not lose anyone else, please ... "I begged Jared.

"John ...." Bobby said.

"Please ..." said Jensen.  
   
Bobby shook himself and embraced the two young strong.

He came out with them.


	26. Never leave my hand

Jared and Jensen began running for the ship, in the company of Bobby.

All around, the panic!

The night air was cold, cold, people ran agitated in fear, with wearing life jackets.

They met Andrews, who apologized, mortified.

 

"I regret not having built a more robust ship." He said, turning to Jensen.  
   
Andrews was a distinct and modest man, kind. A good man. The tone of voice with which he had apologized, was so poignant that Jensen hugged him.

"Andrews was probably destiny ..." Jensen said disconsolately.

"Take life jackets." He said Andrews, porgendone two to Jared and Jensen and then resumed to run together.  
   
Meanwhile the stern of the ship broke in two pieces, and soared overhanging the water.

  
In the general confusion, Jensen and Jared lost Bobby and Andrews in the crowd.  
   
"No!!! BOBBYYYY! "He shouted desperately Jensen, while Jared held him.

  
"Jensen, no! Stop! "Jared stopped him.

"Leave me! We can not lose him, not ... "

"Love!" Jared said, putting her face in her hands. "Love, listen to me, please. We are in an emergency situation, we can not turn around, we can not ... "

  
"Jared ..." Jensen said, sad, but resigned.  
 

All around, people were falling from the ship and ended up in the water and screamed.

Jensen tried not to look, while Jared hugged his hand, urging him to go ahead.  
   
The stern section was almost ninety degrees on the water and Jared and Jensen were able to reach the parapet on top of the stern, along with many others. They stopped, finishing embraced.  
 

  
"And I saw a new heaven and a new earth; for the first heaven and the first earth are gone," said the voice of a priest, a little below.  
 

 

Jensen and Jared they embraced tightly. They looked at the women with their children, other women crying, and he felt sorry for them.

"Jared, this is where we first met," said Jensen, smiling.

Jared looked at him, smiling at him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
   
   
Some men were unable to hold onto enough to the railing and fell into ruin from the ship.

Jared shuddered and closed his eyes.

Jensen looked at him. Jared had done so much for him, that sometimes he forgot that it was smaller than him.

  
"Small, do not worry,I will not allow that get hurt. I will not allow, I'll protect you! "he said, caressing him.

These words sounded strange both Jensen uttered, both Jared himself, but the young man was moved.

Jared had done so much for him, now it was up to Jensen to be strong for him.  
   
The lights went out altogether, the ship was all tilted and began to sink vertically.

The ship was not designed to withstand such pressure, and then began to crack.  
 

  
Jared and Jensen suffered a very strong backlash when the bow fell backwards and then back on.  
   
At that point the bow was about to sink slowly, then faster and faster.

"Soon, Jared, crosses!" Jensen said, extending his hand, after having climbed over the parapet.

"What??"

"Come on, give me your hand !! I, thus, will not let you go! Come on, I hold you! "

"Yes!" Said Jared.

Jared and Jensen jumped over so the parapet at the top of the stern, and the ship not sink.  
   
"Here we are!" Jensen said, seeing the bow was sinking.

"Jensen ..." he choked Jared.

"I am here with you, Jared, do not leave you!" Jensen said, clinging to the railing, but pressing his body against the back of Jared.

  
"The ship will drag us down. When I tell you, hold your breath as you can! "Jensen said, shaking his hand.

"Yes!"

"And do not leave my hand!"

Jared nodded, unable to speak.

"We'll make it, Jared, I promise!"

"Ready? Ready? Now !!! "he cried Jensen

The ship disappear completely into the water, and Jared and Jensen held their breath, preparing what would happen.


	27. You not forget this promise

Jared and Jensen ended up under water.

Their hands were still clasped, while they floating underwater.

Jensen feel Jared cling to him for not to end separate, but the grip was just strong, he could not ....

The water would have washed away, away from him.

He did not know how to even managed to get close just enough to Jared, to kiss him.

A kiss under the icy water that pierced their skins.

They came back on, plan, re-emerging in that way, while you were still kissing.  
 

 

Unfortunately, the magic of that moment ended abruptly when they emerged from the water.

All around, people shouting, thrashing around them.

It was chaos. It was the end of the world. It was hell.

But they were together.

 

Jared hugged him.

"Swim Jensen, we have to swim!" Urged him.  
 

They swam for a while ', even though the water was freezing and did them harm.

Jared pointed to a brown surface floating, which was nothing but a headboard.

Jensen thee up, helped by Jared, but when Jared tried to rise, the headboard is overturned.

"Okay okay. Stay thou do. Leaves you. "Jared said.

"Jared, no!" Said Jensen

"Yes Yes. Please. Please."

"No, then salts you!" Said Jensen.

"Jensen, enough!"

"Yes, ENOUGH! Salts!!"  
 

  
Jared salts sadly and watched Jensen looking at him, smiling sadly, that small victory.

Jared had studied medicine, he knew that a human body could not survive long in the icy water and Jensen pain grimaces, terrorized him.

  
He came down from the headboard and returned to him, in his arms.

 

"Jared, no! What are you doing ?? "Jensen said, moaning.

"Jumps you or I jump, remember?" he asked, smiling, hugging him to give him warmth.

"Jared ..." Jensen now seemed like she wanted to cry.

  
A Jared instead began to cry in earnest, when he saw two boys, a man and a woman to occupy the headboard who earlier had seen them.

 

Obviously the damn headboard was not even magnanimous with them.

  
The boy did then get the girl, as Jensen had done with him, and she accepted.

But she stood up.  
 

 

"If you had listened to me ... ... now you would be you up there." Said Jensen.

"But I not be would with you! I could never do this at you. ! I could never do this at you. "She told Jared, squeezing.

"Jared ... I love you ..."

"No! Do not say goodbye, do not say ... ... the boats are coming back to pick us up, have had to turn away so as not to be sucked, but now come back ... .they will come back .... "

"No, Jared, I ... I want to **marry you ...** "  
 

  
A shot to the heart to Jared. Almost she wept.

"Jensen ... is impossible ... for two like us, how..how ..." he said softly, touching his face.

  
"I Jensen Ackles, take you, Jared Padalecki as my lawful wedded husband ..."

"Jensen ..."

"As long as the sea do us part ..."

"Jensen, no! We will not die here! "

 

Jensen looked at him again gently. He took off his coat and put it around Jared.

"Listen to me, Jared ... you'll survive ... you get married and you will have many children ... will see them crescere..morirai when you grow old ... the warmth, in your bed. Not here. Not tonight. You understood me?"

  
"I just want to marry you!" he said Jared clinging closer to him. "Winning that ticket, Jensen, was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it introduced me to you! I want to be with you. Only with you. I do not want anyone else. "Jared said, pulling off his coat to cover also Jensen, to cover both.  
 

  
"If we were to survive ... .you promise, you will marry me, Jensen, promise, and never forget that promise!" Jared said.

  
"I will not forget it, Jared." Said Jensen.  
 

  
After about two minutes, Jared saw Jensen always trembled more, and so began to kiss him and tighten more on him, yes, because he wanted to give him all the warmth she could. He did not want and could not lose him.  
   
 

  
Meanwhile Misha, who had taken command of the boat which had gone up, rejecting the idea of losing the two friends, had remained in the area in the hope of saving them, and now he was making his way through the bodies, searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if you have realized that the boy and the girl who took their seats in front of the headboard after Jared and Jensen are Rose and Jack xD I hope you enjoyed this shot xd scene
> 
> Obviously being that Jared and Jensen are the real stars here, Rose and Jack have lived this story different adventures ... For example, they will never have had the heart of the ocean ... but not we think in complicated speeches!
> 
> Do not kill me if I leave the chapter so ahaahahah
> 
> it's hard to write ahaahaha but I promise that I will update shortly <3
> 
> Ps see J2 so I rends ç_ç


	28. Do not break your promise

Jared meanwhile, he did not want to surrender to wait for death in that ocean ice cream.

He continued to swim, inciting Jensen, until they saw a particularly large wooden board.

At Jared seemed a tremendous dejavu, but he had groped.

"Get you ... you ... salts" said Jensen as a chant.

"Stop it. Stop it. Maybe we can both be there ... try ... try! "

The axis seemed especially large and sturdy ... like a raft.  
 

  
They succeeded even if with a little 'hard work, to rise both.

  
"Yes. I told you that we would be able, my love! "he said Jared

Then Jensen turned his head slightly to see written in red letters.  
 

TRUE LOVE

  
   
Jensen showed it to Jared.  
   
   
"True love, Jared. True love has saved us. "  
   
"It will save us again, my love. Have faith! "Said Jared, moved, hugging him tight.  
   
   
   
They did not know that the axis on which they had taken shelter, was a project of a small boat that had begun other people on the ship, and that young Sam and Dean had wanted to collaborate on the project by writing the written.  
   
True Love. A love that would be stable and powerful as it was their brotherly affection.  
   
A love that would save!  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
Misha was approaching the boat, and Jared opened his eyes a little and saw him illuminated by the flashlight pointing into the night.  
   
   
"Is there anybody alive out there? Is there anyone still alive ?? "asked Misha.  
   
   
Jared shook. "Jensen. Jensen! There's a boat. There is a lifeboat, Jensen! "  
"Hmm ...."

"We're here, go back, go back, go back!" Jared said, but his voice was too hoarse because people and Misha could hear him.  
   
"e- expects Jared, wait." He Said Jensen saw that Jared was starting to cry.  
   
   
   
Jensen turned to a now dead man, floating, even with the whistle in his mouth and went back into the water.  
   
"Jensen !!"  
   
Jensen did not give him listening and swam to reach the man who was not far from them.  
   
He took his whistle and whistled.  
   
One- two- three times ....  
   
   
Misha heard the whistle and hurried in that direction.  
   
   
"No! Before Jensen, before Jensen, please !! "said Jared, at Misha.  
   
Misha went to Jensen, and heart pounding, loaded him into the boat.  
   
Then he went to get Jared.  
   
   
Just Jared salts in the boat, immediately tried Jensen's body.  
   
"Jensen !!" she said hugging him.  
   
"Jared ... you're alive ... I'm relieved ... this ..."  
   
 **"We're alive, Jensen! We're alive!** "Jared said, kissing him on the forehead.  
   
   
"I'm so ... ..happy ...." Jensen said, throwing his head back.  
   
"Jensen, do not do that. Cheer up. We're fine now, we're safe. Come on, pull yourself up, pulled on me. Jensen! "  
   
"Jared, what's happening?" Misha asked, stopping the boat.  
   
"I-I do not know, Jensen's wrong? Answer me! "  
   
"Jared ..." began Misha frightened, while women who were present in the boat stepped back frightened.  
   
"ANSWER ME!" Said Jared taking to slap Jensen on the face.  
   
, "Jared, let him !!" he said Misha attempting to remove it from the body by Jensen, but Jared clung more on him,  
   
   
"Noooooooooooo!"  
   
"Gods of the sky." He said Misha, startled by his reaction and immobility of Jensen.  
   
"Wake up, you hear me? Wake up, son of a bitch get up! "Said Jared, shaking it and then pressandogli stomach.  
   
"Jared, leave!"  
   
"You made me a promise in this ocean, you have promised to marry me, remember?" He said, now crying.  
   
   
   
Women on the lifeboat were shock and surprises but overall moved by those words so poignant and thirsty for love. They were sad about the fate of the two young people.  
   
"Jared ..."  
   
 **"NOT BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"** Yelled Jared.  
   
   
 **"JARED, JUST NOW, LET HIM GO!"**  
  
  
 **"NO!! I- WILL- NOT - HIM - LET GO - EVER !!** "Jared continued, pressing his hands still on Jensen's chest.  
   
   
   
and then a prolonged and deep gasp of a Jensen who had opened his eyes and opened their mouths.  
   
A Jensen who had started a new life.  
   
   
Jared did not say anything, he just only louder sobbing in relief.  
   
"Gods of the sky!" Misha said. If he had not had a heart attack that night, he would not come over more, he thought.  
   
'I want to keep it, I want to keep it .. "I said Jensen reassuring the young.  
   
Jared tightened more on him and then Misha said:  
   
"Give a blanket for the boys, please!" And then bother to check again the bodies into the sea.  
   
   
Meanwhile Jared and Jensen had been covered with two blankets, while they were still hugging each other and close together.  
   
They were so embraced all the time.  
   
   
   
*  
   
"My child! My son !! "said John stirred on his lifeboat, when all the boats gathered, waiting for rescue.  
   
"Schhh's fine, it's fine. It is with Jared. They are together, but are resting. "The Misha said, making him understand that there was no need to disturb him now.  
   
"Who is Jared? It's one of those nice guys who have saved ?? "Sam asked John.  
   
Misha had transferred the two children in the boat of John, when they had managed to distance himself from the ship when the lifeboats were lowered.  
   
He did not want you traumatize much.  
   
He had done well. Who knows how they would have scared in front of the reaction of Jared. And who knows how he would react John if he saw his son collapse that way.  
   
Thanked who has not attended.  
   
"Is the best person that my son would have known," said John to the little boy.


	29. Mary's return - the first part

A month had passed by that horrible night and Jared and Jensen were sleeping in the Latvian Jensen room.

In the villa of Ackles home.

Or rather, they not slept at all, but they did not even make love.

Both were stripped to the waist, but simply cuddled.

Or better Jared stroked and fondled Jensen.

Jensen sighed and kissed him. On the cheek, on the head, on the shoulder.

Jared felt in those kisses a warmth and an immense love and was happy to reciprocate with his caresses.

Jared loved Jensen immensely and what they'd been through ... it was insane, inhumane.

He had heard the Jensen cold body against him, the paleness of his face ... he would never forget the terror felt, the fear of losing it forever.

They were, however, were lucky. A lot of people had died, many people had been unable to save himself. Instead they are, and they had each other.

They still had their friends, and their parents.

Too many people had lost their love on that ship.  
 

Jensen still crouched over her head against his chest and Jared let her through her fingers through her thick hair.

My poor love ... what do we have spent the past ... ... but now it's all over ... I'm here ... you are no longer in that water freezing ... you are no longer ...

And Jared kissed he again, determined as ever to stripping off even the last remnants of that pain and the shock.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

In the living room, the little Sam and Dean playing run while John and Misha were playing cards.

"I still beat once, John!" Misha laughed.

"I do not play no more cards with you! Oh, wait, are 15:00 ?? "he asked, with a look of terror on his face.

"Yes, Mary will be here in an hour and you must still wash and elegant dress." He said Misha laughing.

"Damn it!" Snapped John.  
   
Mary had known almost immediately the tragedy that marked the end of Titanic. He knew of course that his brother was the captain and she was very worried. When you feel it, he told him that there were also her son and her husband with him, but they were alive.

A Mary was almost a stroke and he wanted to leave immediately for review them, hug them and ask for their forgiveness, but along with Bobby, then agreed that it was better to wait.

Jensen and John had suffered a strong trauma and needed to recover before having other jolts.

After that came a month - the month in which he tied a lot with John Misha because of his sunny disposition, cheerful and witty - finally the meeting was about to take place.  
 

"And those wretches are still in bed, rolling around in the sheets!" Said John seraphic, preparing the water for the shower.

"Your son has suffered a massive shock. Must recover. "He laughed Misha.

"Come unto Me a strong shock, when Mary will be here !!"

"Ah, look, how is the operation True Love? Nothing new?"

"Mmm ... beh..that kids have virtually begged me to recover the phrase and also Jared seems to keep us so much ... * True love has saved us, sir! * Consider it possible? He asked me to see if he could recover in the rubble that thing ... and do not say anything to Jensen. must be a surprise ... but clearly it is an impossibility ... "

"But want to try, right?" He asked Misha smiling.

"We hope that we will recover it either never that of small boat..e then wreck everything for a phrase ... but still ... I do not cost anything, right? The work they do to others. "

"John ..." Misha said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I almost lost my son in that cursed ship. At least let me vent with the faint sarcasm, and now let me take a shower, Mary will be here in just fifty minutes !! "he said, closing in the bathroom and into the shower.

Misha chuckled, playing solitaire, while the children played outside on the spacious balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the story is not over yet xd there are still several things I want to write XD and quiet, also I explain as did John to save himself and what happened to Lovejoy, but first wanted to talk about Mary and I will do in the next chapter :) )


	30. Mary's return - second part

When the bell rang, John opened the door and found himself in front of Mary and Captain Bobby, his brother.

Mary was much beautiful. He had a pink scarf on her hair, which was blond and curly, and reached his shoulders.

His eyes were a deep blue, and did look excited.  
All it complemented by a green dress that made her look like a beautiful plant.

"Mary ... .ac-accommodated. You too, Bobby. "Said John.

Mary and Bobby entered. "Thanks John." They said.

 Mary immediately tried to control his feelings, but he had never been good at that and John remembered it well.

After a few seconds, in fact, his eyes flooded with tears.

  
"Oh ... oh no, Mary, I beg you, do not cry." Said John.

His eyes were blue, and when he cried, became even bluer.

  
Mary burst and hugged John.

"Forgive me, John. Forgive me."

"Oh, Mary. Forgive me, instead. "John said.  
 

They were still in the hallway, and Jared came at that time, and saw the scene.

Mary pulled away from the embrace and stared at Jared. Then she came.

"M-Mary?" Jared asked in surprise, while Mary kept walking toward he.

When it was right in front of Jared, the bowed, taking his hands, much to the embarrassment of Jared.

  
"You're the one who stole the heart of my son?"

Jared flushed without knowing what to say, while in Jensen arrived with wet hair, because he had taken a shower.

  
"Mom!"

He came to her and she hugged floor, then tighten more.

Jensen breathed his scent. He had always had a good scent. It had been five years since I saw her, but some things never changed.  
   
   
   
   
They talked so much about what had happened on the Titanic. Jared and Jensen avebbero preferred not to, even though they realized that Mary needed it.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Mary said, hugging his brother.

"And your son took care of me. It was he, along with Jared, to convince me not to let me die with the ship. "Bobby smiled.

Mary gave him a slap.

"Do not you ever do it again! You've flogged properly? "Mary asked those present.

"There is not a single day that manages to escape the torture of Misha." He explained Jared smiling.

"In fact, I try not to spend too much time in this house." Bobby laughed. "By the way, ye have not calculated me so much all time I came here, all taken from the star!" He joked again.  
   
"So why did you come?" Misha asked.

"I could not let Mary come here alone without moral support and so miss the meeting tearjerker" he said with obvious tone.

They all laughed uproariously, Mary then turned serious.

"I know we should not talk about sad things, ma..devo ask forgiveness for how I acted years and years ago. I thought I would die, and then when I recovered, I was an idiot to tell you why I left you and I was afraid that you would not forgive me the same. "

  
John stopped her, putting a hand on her.

"You're not the only one to have much to be forgiven." He said, looking at Jared and Jensen.  
   
Jared and Jensen looked.

"I'll tell you or I tell him?" Jared asked.

"You tell her, are you the smallest," said Jensen.

"Exactly, should do the biggest, you also are his son!" Jared said.

"Guys, you have to tell me?" Asked Mary who was beginning to stir.

"Mom, I'm getting married! "She said in one breath. "With Jared!" He added.  
   
Mary was looking at Jensen and then Jared speechless.

"Oh, my God!" She said.

"Ambrose, that red wine over there!" Said Misha to a servant.

  
"Right away, sir!"

"OMG. Son. ... I'm not surprised ... but you can do? I mean…"

"I have knowledge at the top. Leave it to me. "John smiled, winking at her.

Mary was even more surprised. He looked as if John did not recognize him.

"What have you done ??" asked Mary, surprise, turning to Jared and Jensen.

"Schhh, the two unruly commissioned me to inform him of the marriage. I was reminded of an idea then. Go to John while he had an important business dinner with important people. I showed up at the restaurant and I told him to an ear. "WHAT ??" boomed, but in front of all those important people could not make a scene, and then he just ignore it and to swallow as much wine could hold throughout the evening, a glass after another, "he said Misha laughing.

  
"Misha Collins, tonight you go to sleep in the garden!" Said John annoyed.

"And when he returned home, determined to face them, he gets a scene gone with the wind, with Jared and Jensen that promised eternal love, cuddled on the couch, then him .." Misha continued undeterred.

"Stop stop!"

" He went to them and said simply:" THAT NONE OF YOU TWO DARE YOU WEAR THE VEIL! "And then retired to deliberate in the room!" Misha concluded.

 

Meanwhile, Mary who was still laughing, felt pull the edges of the long green dress, the little Sam.

"Want to play with toy cars with us?" Asked Sam.

"We're missing a player." Dean said.

Mary smiled loving to two children and began to play with them.

  
John took the broom on the balcony and tried to hit Misha who escaped laughing.


	31. Come back to me, back to being mine!

When they got into the Carpatia ship, the ship that had responded to the SOS signal, Jensen was still semiconscious as he climbed the stairs to get on the ship, but he was conscious of the presence of Jared by his side, and clung to him as a ' lifeline, not because he was still afraid for himself, but because he was afraid that if he let go, or looked away, Jared would be gone and he would find himself suddenly alone.

Lonely and desperate.

When she saw John on the same ship, run after moved and intact meeting, he wept. She cried upset, while her father's arms held him and comforted.

"It is over, Jensen, it's all over."

Even then, however, he could not take his eyes off Jared eyes.  
   
Even Andrews, Bobby, Lovejoy, his ex-girlfriend Valentine and the little Sam and Dean had been saved.

Valentine went to meet him after John and then came the turn of Bobby to hug him, and then came also the little Sam and Dean very shy.

Jared and Jensen took them tightening in their arms, while Sam e Dean smiled embarrassed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

For two weeks from the goodbye exact from Titanic, Jared and Jensen did not do sex.  
  


Jared had recovered faster than Jensen and would do it, but Jensen had been much disturbing. He had also had a breakdown, where he had seriously risked to die, and even if he was grateful to Jared for saving him, the recovery seemed hard to take place.

Jared had gone to live in the home of Jensen and his father, at the behest of Jensen, and also shared the same room and bed, but for two weeks not made love.

Jared understood everything and told Jensen that if he wanted, could sleep in separate rooms, if that would make him feel better, but Jensen did not want.

"I need to see you and be sure you're okay, that you fall asleep and you wake up ... forgive me if I'm selfish, but ..."

"Schhh ... it's all right, Jens. All right. The important thing is that you are comfortable. "She told Jared, giving him a kiss on the forehead and one on the cheek.

They kissed and cuddled, slept hugged and caressed, but no sex.

Jared did not ever ask for anything, neither explanations nor was angry.

 

One evening, at the end of the second week, he is taking advantage that John was away on a business dinner, just prepared for him and Jensen a romantic dinner by candlelight.

"White steak with a dash of lemon, salad, and a side dish of potatoes stuffed with cherry tomatoes, along with a mixture of sweet cheese and ham. For dessert, vanilla pudding and apple pie, also made by me. "Jared said, taking the second.

Jensen stared at him as if to tell him something.

"What's up? You don't know, but when i was a kid I did the cook ... for a period. I'm pretty good! "Jared said with a chuckle.

Jensen sitting, he drew Jared for life, bringing it up to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear.

 

When they finished dinner, after the sweet, Jensen took off, looking mischievously.

Jared looked at him surprised and approached him to lock it. He had already taken off his pants, remaining in his underwear and stopped him before he could even take off his shirt.

"No love. I have not done for it. Quiet. do not owe me anything. "He said, stroking his face.

Jensen stared at him and kissed him softly.

"I want…"

"Really?" He asked skeptically Jared, and though it was ordered not to suggest that it was a little 'hurt, his voice a bit' sad the betrayed him.

"Hey," Jensen suddenly realized. "I thought this was not in doubt."

"Jensen, leave it alone, do not ..."

"No! I do not want you think I do not want you, I do not want to! "

"I do not need confirmation."

"Yes, it is!" Jensen said, hugging him again.  
 

  
Jared sighed, while Jensen's mouth was on his neck. Jensen began to speak without taking off from that position.

"Your body is so hot. Let's Make Love, Jared. Take me away the chill of that night. "

"Jensen, no!" Said Jared, writhing with pain, because he did not really dismiss it.

" **Why not ??** " Jensen said, and his face was torn, as well as his voice, and this destroyed Jared.

"I want to make you well, Jensen, **I want you to always feel good,** but we can not ... why you ask me is ... .voglio be near you, console you and protect you, Jensen, forget that we've been both, but not to bed, Jensen, not in bed! "

Jensen looked at him open-mouthed. He had hurt him and he had not realized. He had been selfish.

"In our bed, I just want to be ... your lover, your love, your future **bridegroom ,** curse, and not a band-aid !!!" Jared broke out and at that time it was too everything. The sobs took over and ran from the kitchen.

"JARED, JARED !!!" cried Jensen, shocked.

 

 

 

 Chase him. He would not have missed. They would not have lost everything they had because of his selfishness. It would not have happened.

"JARED! JAREEEEED! "  
   
Racing and he managed to stop him, while he ran again for the corridor.

"Jared, listen to me!" He said, grabbing his arm.

"Did you think that you're not the only one to suffer for what happened, Jensen ??" even Jared asked with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Jared, I did not realize i was ..."

"Selfish?? First I thought that you did not want me anymore, and I endured. I went over and told me that you had had an injury and had to recover, and then you want to use for for ... "

"NO! Jared, no, I never wanted to do it, believe me. I did not want to use you! I really want you, I want everything we had, I was wrong to speak, I did not mean ... "

"Use my body like a Band-Aid?"

"Stop it !! How do you think I heard is not to make love with you for two weeks? No sex, Jared, love! "

Jared shook his head and closed his eyes at those words.

"How do you think that you could hear a man, not to make love to the most important person in his life, with the person he loves more than himself? And it was just because me, Jared, because of my body betrayed me. The chill that I felt ... so ... so afraid that if we made love, I would have poured back the chill on you, the same as two weeks ago. "

"This is absurd ... ..it ..."

"I know it's irrational, and even you said that winning that ticket was for you the best thing that ever happened to you, but I can not help but think that if I had not known me ..."

" **I would have been unhappy for the rest of life ever**." Jared said, interrupting useless monologue.

"Jared ..."

"Oh, Jensen, my love ... we're true, we have suffered a tragedy, but those who do not suffer every day? Who does not suffer injustice every day? And not all of them are still here to tell the tale. We are fine, in good health, we are still here and we still have each other, and most importantly, we have all the people that we love, still with us. Do not you think we should thank for that? "

"Hell, Jared, you are so wise, you're right about everything, forgive me if I'm a jerk Emeritus. You make me a better person, and I will do everything possible to prove that I'm a better person than what I've shown in recent months. "

"I do not want no demonstrations, Jensen, I just want surrender to me, to ever feel this love that both ... you have no defect, if not to let you carry from the rationality. When you surrender to this love, I tremble in front of the wonderful person you are. "She told Jared, touching her lip with his index finger.

  
"I want to do it, love, I do not want to disappoint you anymore." Jensen said, taking the initiative to kiss him languidly.

He kissed him with love, and passion, and Jared felt that that wall was collapsing.

It was so simple. He just had to tell Jensen how he felt, without claiming to deal with this alone. He had done it for Jensen, he had tried to put aside his feelings, how he felt, to make life better think about him, but this way was not good neither. He was wrong.

He had still done out of love, and this was unrepentant.  
   
   
Jensen continued to kiss him, without parting from her lips, bringing it back to his room.

He did end up on the bed, lying on top of him while Jared chuckled.

"You are mine, mine alone." Said Jensen with a new twinkle in her eye.

Jared looked at him adoringly. Jensen seemed different now, more relaxed.

  
"You're too important to me. You've taken care of me and I was too sick to realize what you were doing, but now I know, and the only thing I want more than myself is to take care of you forever, for life and and beyond. "

"I'd be happy if you have to promise me, not to leave me alone." She told Jared, stroking his face.

"Do you believe me if I tell you one thing, Jared? I will not leave you alone. Not now, "he said, kissing his neck," and ever! Never again! "He concluded, by raising his shirt and kissing your chest with passion, while Jared reclined her head in ecstasy.

"Are you sure? ... It's a pretty challenging commitment to carry on. "Jared joked.

"A sweet effort," said Jensen, by passing his tongue against the erection of Jared.

"Oh God, Jensen!" Jared said, touch on, touching, , and then, understanding that allowed him, clutching his hair of Jensen.

  
Jensen moved his mouth to give him pleasure, feeling Jared try to suppress the moans with little result.

He stood up and kissed his groin, navel and belly.

"Jensen ... my body is yours alone ... only you ... only you have the right to ..." Jared began.

"I know," Jensen said, interrupting him with a kiss and completely lying on his body.

  
Now both were naked and their virility star seemed to burst. Abstinence lit them as if they were in a river of lava.

Jared touched his chest with his fingers and Jensen felt the fingers of boiling Jared on his chest.

He had fantastic hands.  
 

Jensen was still on him, straddling, and Jared lowered his head, taking his manhood into her mouth, slowly.

"Jared .." Jensen said, bowing his head, stroking his hair, trying not to push it and not to hurt him.  
 

  
Jared was amused and happy that Jensen wanted him so much.

Jensen stood up and had an expression on his face lustful and a red face.

Petted him some more ', kissing and caressing him, lying on him, then he decided that preliminary had lasted enough.

  
"I want you inside me." he whispered.

Jensen could not wait, he breathed with difficulty, he continued to kiss and caress him, as he was preparing, and then he pushed against him.

  
"Mmmmm" Jared moaned, enjoying the return to feel her body into him, so warm and welcoming. Now just could not comprehend to be able to resist and to do without it for two weeks.

Jensen seemed to think the same thing.

He continued to go quietly, but with passion, and Jared could tell from his face that made Jensen, however hard he tried to restrain himself.

Earlier succeeded, then Jared said hoarsely: "II do not hold back, Jensen. I want to-I. "

Li Jensen did not understand anything and simply increased the pace, not bothering to conceal his desire.

 

 

"Y - you are - ah! O - Only- m- mine. "Jared was trying to say between a push and the next.

"I'm only yours !!" Jensen said in his teeth.

"Jensen ... .ahhhh !!"

"Jared ...."

 

Orgasm hits them like a thunderbolt, one after another.  
 

  
They were exhausted, they collapsed between the sheets, side by side.

"Well ... I would say that is different than doing it in the car ... you move more in bed." Jared laughed.

"Do not provoke me." Jensen laughed. It was their first time on a bed. Their first time was on the Titanic, in that car.

Jared had put a leg crossed to that of Jensen and was staring at him adoringly.

"Do not provoke me, I told you. Do not know how I can be dangerous. "Jensen laughed.

Jared laughed in turn. "Dude, you're too tired to do it again."

"... Do not provoke me." he said Jensen, hugging him gently, and hiding his head on his neck.

"You finish say this sentence?"

"If you prefer to tell you that I love you, but I do not know at that point when I could finish it." Jensen said, softly.

Jared kissed him, struck by that phrase and Jensen pulled him closer to him.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen? You thought I left running all so but ... I surprised you ahaahaa clearly what I have told the first weeks of Jared and Jensen returned from the Titanic, and FIRST of the arrival of Mary! I thought it was unrealistic that Jared e Jensen recovered from the shock at once: D
> 
> I must say I'm satisfied enough of this chapter,,,, I was thinking of writing a chapter of passage, even boring ... I did not expect to come out such a fluff * _ * (also if i hoped!)
> 
> I'm happy. My eyes are a little heart * _ *
> 
> the next !!


	32. Gabe and Lovejoy - first part

After joining t Carpathian, John told Misha, Bobby, and Valentine that after they had escaped, Lovejoy had had a sudden conscience attack and had stay at checking him while he was still asking for forgiveness, but there was something he did not know John was wearing a bulletproof vest. He always carried someone with him, for security, given the fact that he was a very influential man, and he knew that crazy was Lovejoy.  
   
   
_"Spicer, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest ... you just stunned me ..."_

_"Oh ... God thank you ..."_

_"Now that you thank her, go away. I never want to see you again. "_

_Lovejoy got up from her body, looking at him with a mixture of coldness and anguish._

_"You do not have to do it anyway, if you stay in that position. The water is sinking and sinking the ship. Within a few minutes this floor will be completely flooded._

_John shuddered but tried to remain proud and not let his fright leap._

_"I'll be able to save myself. Now go away! "_

_"No!" Said Lovejoy after a deep sigh, bending to pull him up in his arms._

_"What the hell are you doing?" John asked._

_"I help you. Let it ... look for ... "_

_"S-Spicer, let me go ... if you're looking for forgiveness, do not ..."_

_"I do not seek forgiveness ... I seek... ... redemption," said Lovejoy looking at him._

_John looked surprised in that look and did not read us more coldness and craving revenge._

_Now Lovejoy looked different._

_And so he let him take it out_

_When he took it out, he personally paid a bail for him and John._

 

 

 

 

 

*

Now five months have passed since that day, and Jared and Jensen were in their bed, under blankets, naked, cuddling.

"Jared, did you have any news of Gabriel and Lovejoy?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah ... they spent a week together in a mountain lodge," said Jared.

"I can not believe it!" Jensen snorted.

"Jensen, calm down, you know he loves him."

"Yes, yes, but I'm still incredulous ... how can love a killer?"

"Lovejoy did not kill anyone." Jared told him.

"BUT HE WANTED! He wanted to kill my father! How can you defend him? "

"Love, calm down now." Jared told him, taking his face in his hands. Jensen relaxed immediately and kissed his fingers. "Sorry, I did not want to shout."

"You must succeed in forgiving, love."

"How can I do?? It was going to kill my father ... it's just thanks to that jacket that has not succeeded. "Jensen said, and his eyes wore a bit of tears.

"First: he did not want to kill him intentionally, he hit a shot accidentally and it seems to me that this is important."

"Thank you, You made me remember that he actually wanted kill us and this is serious. We should never have been pity and not denounce him ... "

"Second: He saved it, putting it on that boat."

"Yes, he saved him after he risked killing him. First he almost kills him and then saves it. Psychopath."

"And THIRD: If it had happened to you the same thing that happened to Gabriel, I think I would have liked to kill everyone, too," Jared said gently.

Jensen looked at him hard. "You can not talk seriously, or you do not know what you say. You're not a killer! "

"No, that's true," agreed Jared. "But I know that love cracks the souls of men and they go crazy when they find their half and this is taken away ... I would do everything for you, Jensen ... you say: you will not kill, and I also say it , And I'm really convinced, but who can tell what is going on in the mind and heart of a person when exposed to the fact done? Pain can make you crazy and even though I know I'm not like him, I understand it; Maybe I would not have done it like him, but I look in the mirror and say, Maybe not, perhaps in his place subjected to an extreme dose of stress ... maybe, maybe it would never have happened anyway, or maybe you do, but anyway I understand it. "

  
Jensen kissed her gently on her lips.

"Let me tell you. You would not do it. I know you. But I understand what you mean. "

Jared smiled at him.

"But I do not think I can stand up to inviting him for at four- dinner with his boyfriend. My mind does not think it will open so much, I'm sorry. "he said, smiling again.

"And I will never ask you. Quiet. "Jared told him, caressing his hair.

 

"Good. AThey are happy at least? All this madness served at least something? "Jensen asked again, trying to lighten the subject, pointing at sarcasm.

Jared crouched his head on his chest.

"I think so ... you know, Gabe was glad to see Spicer again, then he confessed to what he had done, because he did not want to have this weight on his conscience, and because he believed he had to do penance and if he wanted to start again he deserved it and deserved it, Gabe's love. "

"So then?"

"Gabe obviously did not do it well. He was upset and even pissed. "

"It's the least. I still wonder what to do with one like Lovejoy, but I'm happy ... "Jensen said.

"At first she did not want to see him anymore, then he kept on hitting him, going to see him in the hospital, bringing him flowers ... Gabriel finally did." What will you do if I do not accept forgiveness, Spicer? " Will you shoot me too? "At that point Spicer bursts into tears and Gabe feels a bit of shit," Jared said laughing.

Jensen laughed.

"It's not a shit at all. It's a great. I want to meet him. It looks like a really good guy. "

Jared gasped at him.

"Um, of course, is a friendly appreciation. Do you understand, sgruccio? "He asked, rubbing his hair.

"Well, anyway, with insistence, Lovejoy managed to pull him a weekend in a mountain lodge, only the two of them."

"Wow."

"Only at the end of the two days Gabe was in a hurry to leave. Lovejoy did not want to go so soon, because he had not been able to get closer to him as he hoped, and so he dropped the tires of the car they had come to prevent him from leaving. "

"What a bastard." Rise Jensen. "And then? He stabbed him overnight? "

Jared looked at him still badly. "It's not fun, Jensen."

"Yes, instead." Jensen said, still laughing. "Come on, tell me the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, do you know, true, that they also touch you in the next chapter, Gabe and Lovejoy? Ahahaahha
> 
> I hope you appreciate my initiative <3 I could finish it with Jared and Jensen's statements, but I thought that after all that happened, it would make everything diminished, if I did not dedicate a small chapter to them, either? <3
> 
> If you are wondering, yes, in the next we will see that it happened through direct speech :)


End file.
